En ocasiones oigo a Sirius
by Joanne Distte
Summary: ¡Sirius ha vuelto! Eso es lo que muchos quieren. Pues bien, lo ha hecho, sólo que de una manera un tanto sorprendente, y que definitivamente Bellatrix no se esperaba. La va a traer de cabeza.
1. Capitulo 1

**N/A.Creo que esta idea me va a quedar completamente absurda xD Primero quiero dedicarlo a Sara Fénix Black, porque fue ella quien tuvo la idea y pensó en mí por los protagonistas. Muchas gracias, porque me encanta, de verdad. Es una idea divertida, interesante... y tiene a Sirius y a Bellatrix. ¿Qué más se puede pedir? Gracias a Sandra por el título xD**

**Hoy es uno de estos días que estoy en crisis, deseosa de escribir algo y no sé el qué. Además es que todos los fics que quiero escribir son muy largos y serios, y como empiece uno nuevo de ese tipo puedo morir. Me dedico, por tanto, a rebuscar entre los proyectos que tengo, y he dado con éste. Me ha parecido curioso, así que aquí estoy escribiendo la nota de autor, mi parte favorita xDD He decidido también que a partir de ahora voy a empezar a escribir historias originales para no hacerme monotema, aunque sean one-shots solo. Sé que los leerá mucha menos gente, pero quiero empezar a tomarme más en serio esto de escribir, y digamos que en los fics prácticamente no pienso nada por mí misma. Ya os avisaré si subo alguna, por si a alguien le interesa : )**

**No quiero hablar mucho del argumento de este fic... pero bueno, digamos que se sitúa después del quinto (del sexto no se menciona absolutamente nada), tras la muerte de Sirius. Todo tiene relación con el velo (y el misterio que le rodea), y con que fue Bellatrix quien mató a Siri. A partir de ahí se desarrolla esta historia... algo loca, a la que pretendo dar un tono de comedia metiendo la típica ironía de Bella y de Sirius. Algo como Azkaban... conversaciones, conversaciones y más conversaciones ;-) pero de coña. Creo que por el título ya se puede sacar que es una especie de parodia xD**

**¡Espero que os guste a todos!**

**Joanne**

**PD. No me regañéis demasiado por empezar una nueva historia... juju xD Para los que siguen SDY, les diré que ya he empezado por fin el xapi 12. Espero tenerlo o para esta semana o para la que viene.**

**EN OCASIONES... OIGO A SIRIUS**

**CAPÍTULO I**

Bellatrix salió de su habitación dando un portazo y cruzó el pasillo casi a zancadas, como un tornado que hubiese pasado de repente llevándose todo a su paso.

Dios, Rodolphus a veces la sacaba de quicio. Desde que había vuelto de su estancia de Azkaban (estancia que había durado apenas dos días), había estado mucho más irritante que de costumbre. Ya costaba antes sacarle dos palabras seguidas, pero ahora era casi imposible, y cada vez que abría la boca era para soltar un comentario cargado de mordacidad.

En su recorrido llegó hasta el salón y allí se detuvo, intentando que su corazón volviese a latir a un ritmo normal y saludable. Para colmo no podía salir de su casa. Buscándolos todos los aurores de Inglaterra, tenían que tener mucho cuidado. Desde que los mortífagos más cercanos a Voldemort habían sido capturados, habían perdido muchas bazas que antes habían estado otorgándoles información, como podían ser los puestos de Macnair y Malfoy en el Ministerio de Magia. Ahora, por su inutilidad, ellos también tenían que estar en aquella maldita casa, y Bellatrix tenía que ver sus caras veinticuatro horas al día.

"_Te jodes."_

Antes de darse la vuelta Bellatrix ya había sacado la varita. Iba a matar a quien se hubiese atrevido a decir eso. Sin embargo, no apuntaba a nadie, por la simple razón de que estaba sola.

-¿Qué coño pasa aquí?

"_¿Sorprendida, primita?"_

No podía ser. Una vez más, incrédula, volvió a darse la vuelta, escrutando con sus ojos grises todos los rincones habidos y por haber en el salón. Miró a través de la ventana, pero se dio cuenta de que era una idea estúpida. Nadie podía ver la casa, a la que habían practicado el encantamiento _Fidelius_. Y Lord Voldemort no iba a haber desvelado el secreto a Sirius.

¡Además Sirius estaba muerto!

"Mas o menos." 

Dio varias vueltas más, apretando tan fuerte la varita que tenía los nudillos blancos. Era completamente absurdo. Nadie podía salir del velo... ni siquiera como fantasma. El velo conectaba con el mundo de los muertos, si alguien caía tras él no volvía.

"_Yo sí."_

-No me toques los cojones –soltó Bellatrix, furiosa al sentirse tan confundida.

"_Ni ganas."_

-¡Ya basta!

Como una exhalación, la mujer fue hasta la pared que había cubierta de armarios blancos y abrió el primero. Nada; estaba vacío. El segundo también, y el tercero... ¡Allí no había nadie!

Escuchaba la risa de Sirius resonar en sus oídos, y como si le hubiera tenido delante, se lo imagino casi tirado en el suelo, perdidas las fuerzas de la risa al verla en esa situación.

-¿Dónde estás, traidor?

"_Busca, busca."_

El sillón. Bellatrix lo miró fijamente durante unos segundos y luego, volviendo a la realidad, corrió hacia él, agachándose para mirar debajo.

-¿Se puede saber qué haces, Bella?

Mierda. Rodolphus. Tan irritante como inoportuno.

Intentando aparentar calma, la mujer se levantó, alisándose con naturalidad la túnica negra.

-Creí que se me había caído una cosa.

Clavó en él sus ojos. Rodolphus era todo un Lestrange. Diez años mayor que ella, aún seguía conservando ese aire de intelectualidad que tanto le había atraído de joven. Callado, indiferente e imperturbable, Azkaban no le había tratado bien. Sus mejillas hundidas, sus pómulos más prominentes y unas leves arrugas por el rostro daban a demostrar que la vida de un mortífago fiel no era nada fácil. Su mirada, no obstante, seguía siendo exactamente igual, elitista, sin dejar translucir emociones. Y el color de sus ojos, verdes amarronados, atrapaban por completo a Bellatrix.

-Pareces alterada.

-Imaginaciones tuyas.

"_Estás mintiendo a tu marido."_

Una sonrisa complacida apareció sin querer en los labios de la mujer, y Rodolphus la miró extrañado. Enarcó las cejas, y se fue a la estantería a coger un libro, tras lo cual volvió a salir de la habitación.

Bella sabía que se había librado de él por unas horas al menos.

-¿Dónde coño estás? –soltó, cuando estuvo segura de que su marido ya no podía oírla.

"_Es algo curioso."_

-No me vengas con esas. ¿Cómo has salido?

"_No he salido, pero estoy aquí. Ni yo mismo sé muy bien cómo."_

-¿Aquí dónde? –bramó Bellatrix, harta, recorriendo con la mirada todo el salón, una y otra vez. Pasó a la siguiente habitación, buscando, insistiendo en que Sirius tenía que estar en alguna parte de aquella casa. ¡Porque ella lo oía, y no estaba loca!

"_No te diría nada con tal de verte buscarme por toda la casa."_

Se estaba riendo de ella. ¡Tenía que encontrarlo! Si de verdad había regresado, estaba en la casa, en el escondite de los mortífagos. ¡A saber todo lo que había oído!

Tras registrar cuatro habitaciones más, cruzándose en una ocasión con Lucius, a quien ignoró descaradamente ocupada como estaba, se dejó caer agotada en un sillón. Esto era de locos. ¡No estaba por ninguna parte!

"_Estoy y no estoy_."

-Sirius... cállate –masculló entre dientes, con ganas de matar a alguien.

"_Hablar es lo único que puedo hacer. Me temo que no, primita."_

-Me cansa el juego del gato y el ratón... Nunca he tenido mucha paciencia –añadió, amenazante.

"_El gato esta vez se va a quedar con hambre."_

-¿Insinúas que no podré encontrarte?

"_No podrás, porque no estoy aquí."_

-Claro que estás. ¡Te estoy escuchando!

"_Sí, en tu mente."_

Fue como un bloqueo. ¿En su mente? Del todo imposible. Nadie podía meterse en la mente de nadie, ni siquiera por posesión del cuerpo. Y estaba claro que ella no estaba poseída además; podía controlar perfectamente sus actos.

"_¿No te convences?"_

-¡Sal de ahí! –gritó histérica Bellatrix, dándose cuenta de que la voz que había estado escuchando hasta el momento solo la había estado escuchando ella. Rodolphus no había dado muestras de oír nada.

"_¿Es una orden? –se burló Sirius-. Más me gustaría, pero no puedo."_

-¡Igual que has entrado, idiota!

"_No sé como he entrado. Después de caer tras el velo inconsciente, me he despertado aquí."_

-¡Joder! –exclamó, levantándose bruscamente, barriendo todo lo que había encima de la mesa por la furia.

"_Voy a ser tu conciencia."_

Le escuchó reírse. Maldito hijo de puta.

-Mierda.

**N/A. XD ¿Me comprendéis ahora? No va a ser una parodia propiamente dicha, pero es una situación completamente loca. Sirius se ha despertado tras el velo, y se ha encontrado conectado a la mente de Bellatrix. Creo que nunca se arrepentirá lo suficiente de haberle matado xDDDDD La idea es divertida, como veis, aunque el capítulo no haya sido muy largo. Tengo pensados hacer varios, aunque no sé. Por eso decía que sería en plan Azkaban, porque al no tener Sirius cuerpo todo va a rondar en torno a conversaciones. Se puede sacar buenos puntos de todo esto... Bella tiene que "hablar sola" para hablar con Sirius xD lo que puede dar que pensar que se le ha ido la pinza aún más jejje, y luego esta sexy-Rody, que tendrá un papel bastante importante. No creo que dé la cosa para xapis muy largos, aunque este ha sido demasiado corto... una especie de prólogo más bien. En fin, satisfecha por haber escrito, me voy a mimir ya. Es la 1 y media y mañana a las 6 en pie T.T Uni sucks! XDD maldita sea, que poco me gusta madrugar.**

**Joanne**

**¡Reviews plis!**


	2. Capitulo 2

**N/A. Weeeee muchas gracias por los reviews tan rápidos que recibí con la historia xD Se agradecen muxo ; ) Parece ser que os hizo gracia el primer xapi, jejje, es estupendo. Creo que lo que más gustó fue ver a Bellatrix quedar tan mal xDD No es algo que se vea todos los días, y menos en mis fics jeje. Siempre acabo por encontrarle una frase con la que puede salir airosa de la situación juju. Pero bueno... puede que alguno no lo entienda, pero aunque Bellita me encanta, adoro verla quedar mal xD En serio, si la situación es buena, y los personajes no se salen OOC... verla completamente desquiciada me hace mucha gracia xD Como en el xapi 2 del sexto, para daros un ejemplos jeje (que, por cierto, lo tengo en el pc a español, con una bastante buena traducción. Si alguien lo quiere sólo tenéis que pedirlo).**

**El otro día estuve mirando los fics que tengo empezados... todas las historias largas son Bella-Sirius xDD Me hizo bastante gracia jeje, porque es algo que no he planeado para nada. Aún así, espero terminar Amnesia prontito, porque una vez me quite ese de encima creo que me animaré con el Bella-Voldemort largo... ese sí será toda una hazaña xD y a ver si ahora que parece que me he animado con SDY lo escribo más seguido juju. Demasiados proyectos T.T Me resulta algo traumático xD ya empiezo a agobiarme. Por ahora de este fic tengo hasta el 7, que es dónde pretendo terminarlo... bueno, y el 8 un mini epílogo. La verdad es que lo he pensado hoy el final, pero no sé, tengo que meditarlo detenidamente. No quiero alargarlo mucho, porque sino me eternizo y al final tengo empezadas mil historias y ninguna terminada, cosa que me fastidia mucho, mucho. Intentaré darme prisa... aunque no sé por qué cada vez que digo esto tardo más. ¿Seré gafe? xD**

**Venga, beshitos, y espero que éste también os guste.**

**Joanne**

**Advertencia: Sólo recordar a todos que Snivellus es Quejicus en español... lamentable traducción del apodo que prefiero no recordar ni volver a escribir en mi vida xD**

**EN OCASIONES... OIGO A SIRIUS**

**CAPÍTULO 2**

De rodillas en el suelo, Bella pasaba las hojas de los gruesos tomos a toda velocidad, buscando algo que pudiese servirle.

_"Ese no."_

-Tú qué sabrás.

"_Veo lo que tú ves."_

Tras unos breves segundos en los que sus manos apretaron con fuerza el libro, la mujer admitió que ahí no encontraría nada de lo que buscaba, y dejó el tomo en la pila que ya había formado en el suelo con todos los que había revisado.

_"Te lo dije."_

-Como no te calles vas a tener poco qué decir.

"_Tus amenazas no me asustan, primita. No tienes ni idea de cómo sacarme de tu mente."_

Bellatrix masculló algo ininteligible y pasó tan rápido la hoja del nuevo libro que la rompió de cuajo.

-Mierda.

"_¡Hala! Cómo se entere tu marido te mata."_

Elevando los ojos al cielo, la mujer sacó la varita y reparó con un suave movimiento de muñeca.

-Aquí no ha pasado nada –replicó ella con una leve sonrisa de autosatisfacción, pero recordando de poco que su odiado primo seguía en su cabeza, volvió al trabajo-. No me desconcentres, a menos que no quieras irte.

_"Esto es divertido, tengo que admitirlo. Tengo un dominio completo sobre ti... veo lo que tú ves, puedo ejecutar la Legeremancia sobre tu mente y tú no tienes capacidad para bloquearme."_

-Ni se te ocurra usar eso –le advirtió cortante Bellatrix, incorporando la cabeza de inmediato, como si Sirius estuviese ante ella, cosa que obviamente era imposible.

_"Tarde."_

Una vez más le escuchó reírse burlón, y empezó a notar que un creciente dolor de cabeza la invadía. Ni por todos los asesinatos que había cometido en su vida se merecía un castigo así.

_"Pero no es sólo eso. Además puedes oír todo lo que pienso, y para que yo te oiga tienes que hablar en voz alta. Admítelo, hay muchas, muchas posibilidades de que te declaren completamente loca."_

-Podría no hablarte.

_"Y yo podría establecer un monólogo en tu mente."_

Bellatrix soltó de golpe el tomo, asqueada ya.

-Estoy harta de ti.

_"Piénsalo, primita. Mira, no tengo ninguna necesidad física... De hecho, en este lugar es como si no sintiese mi cuerpo, como si aquí no tuviese ninguna utilidad. Puedo hablar sin cansarme."_

-Estás en el mundo de los muertos, idiota –cortó Bella-. Es obvio que no necesitas tu cuerpo.

_"Noto como unas corrientes rodeándome, pero no sé con qué las siento, la verdad. No hay ningún color tampoco..."_

-Tú por si acaso, en cuanto veas una luz blanca, dirígete hacia ella –dijo la mujer mordaz.

_"Ja, ja, muy graciosa."_

-¿Me dejas seguir ya? –preguntó la mujer, intentando controlar su tono de voz tras unos breves segundos de silencio-. Me gustaría dejar de oírte de una vez por todas.

_"¿Cuándo no te he dejado seguir?"_

-¿Quieres callarte?

_"No."_

Bellatrix lo ignoró, porque sabía que cómo le hiciese mucho más caso terminaría loca. Lo de Azkaban al lado de tener a Sirius en su mente era un mero chiste. Prefería mil veces los dementores y sus recuerdos infelices que el continuo parloteo de su primo.

-¡Ni un puto dato sobre el velo! –exclamó, lanzando el libro contra la pared.

_"Tu marido..."_

El amante de los libros. Bellatrix miró el libro tirado en el suelo, abierto, y con una de sus puntas mellada por el golpe. Le daba exactamente igual que Rodolphus se enfadara. Ella era la que no estaba de humor. Un tomo estropeado no podía compararse con su problema.

-El libro se queda ahí. No pienso levantarme.

_"Me refería a que le preguntes. ¿No sabe tanto?"_

Preguntar a Rodolphus... la tentaba, desde luego. Si alguien en aquella casa conocía algo sobre el velo, sería él. ¿Pero qué pensaría de la situación? Un declarado traidor estaba rondando con libertad entre sus recuerdos, entre los planes del Señor Tenebroso. Tal vez considerase eso peligroso, tal vez la delatase. No, lo mejor sería guardar el secreto, intentar descubrirlo todo ella sola. Era perfectamente capaz.

-¿Y tú cómo sabes hasta qué punto llega su inteligencia?

_"Te leo la mente, no lo olvides. Con los recuerdos que tienes aquí guardados puedo reconstruir toda tu vida."_

Bellatrix apretó los dientes, repitiéndose mentalmente que en ese momento no podía hacer nada contra Sirius... que ya se había vengado de él matándolo.

_"¡No sabía que Snivellus te había besado en Hogwarts!"_

¡Eso era demasiado! Por ahí no pasaba. Las risas de Sirius rebotaban en el interior de su cabeza, insolentes, desvergonzadas. Se estaba riendo de algo que haya había querido por todos los medios olvidar, que nunca había contado a nadie. ¡Que Sirius lo supiese le resultaba intolerable!

-¡Sal de ahí, maldito! Lárgate, estoy harta de ti. ¡Fuera!

-¿Bellatrix?

La mujer se volvió, cerrando los ojos un segundo, soltando muy despacio el aire.

-¿Sí?

-¿A quién gritas?

Esa era la pregunta. ¿Pero cómo iba a decirle a Lucius que su primo estaba en su mente? Conociéndole, sabiendo que le reportaría de seguro algún beneficio, iría corriendo a contárselo al Señor Oscuro. ¿Y si Él pensaba que podía resultar peligrosa para todos los planes? Bien podía Sirius moverse de su mente, tal vez contactar con alguien más, alguien de la Orden... El Señor Tenebroso no estaba muy contento con ella después del fiasco del Ministerio; había descargado en ella, la mortífaga más cercana que le quedaba, toda su ira.

_"Te lo mereces, por matarme. Espero que te doliese mucho_."

Bella se mordió el labio inferior, conteniéndose para no contestar a Sirius. Si abría la boca para decir algo a su primo, Lucius la descubriría sin dudarlo. Se esforzó por mandarle una imagen bien clara de ella incrustando repetidas veces la cabeza de Sirius contra el suelo, mientras intentaba permanecer imperturbable.

-Un bicho.

Lucius enarcó las cejas ante la respuesta de la mujer, y éste se recriminó el haber pensado en algo tan estúpido. Volvía a oír a Sirius carcajeándose de ella, y eso la desconcentraba bastante, todo hay que decirlo.

-¿Un bicho?

-Se me había metido por la manga de la túnica y no lograba sacarlo –añadió, poniendo la cara más seria de la que era capaz-. Me molestaba.

-Mátalo –replicó Lucius práctico-. ¿Dónde está ahora?

-Se habrá asustado al verte entrar a ti –se burló Bella, considerando que el hombre estaba ridiculizándola demasiado. Las mejillas se tiñeron de un casi invisible rubor en su pálida piel, y alzó la barbilla, altivo.

-Últimamente estás más rara que nunca.

Bellatrix se encogió de hombros, e hizo que volvía a uno de los libros. Cogió el primero que vio y lo abrió por una página al azar, decidida a ignorar a Lucius. No tardó mucho en escuchar los pasos del hombre marchándose de la estancia.

_"Hasta los seguidores de Voldemort consideran que estás loca..."_

-No digas ese nombre –masculló Bella en voz baja, con furia, temiendo que Lucius pudiese oírla aún. Esta vez no podría decirle que un bicho había pronunciado el nombre del Lord... aunque no mentiría demasiado. Empezaba a antojársele que Sirius tenía una gran semejanza con un gordo y pesado moscardón.

_"Voldemort, Voldemort, Voldemort, Voldemort."_

-¡Cállate! –bramó, perdiendo toda compostura-. ¡No vuelvas a repetirlo!

_"Voldemort."_

Histérica al escuchar salir de los impuros labios tantas veces ese nombre, el de su Señor, el que ella consideraba sagrado...

_"Voldemort, Voldemort, Voldemort."_

Salió corriendo de la sala, soltando furiosa toda clase de insultos contra Sirius, gritando que se callase de una vez, pero su primo tan solo repetía una vez y otra el nombre, como una letanía acompañada de carcajadas.

De un golpe Bella abrió la puerta de la biblioteca de la casa. Rodolphus levantó la mirada francamente sorprendido al ver aparecer a su mujer tan de improviso, completamente desquiciada.

-¡Sacámelo de la cabeza! –gritó, enredando sus dedos en su pelo oscuro-. ¡No puedo soportarlo más!

**N/A. Sirius lo ha conseguido xDDDDDDDD Ha vuelto a Bellita rematadamente loca jajajaaja, pobrexita... ¿no os da pena? xD No me ha quedado mucho más largo que el uno, pero mientras los escriba y suba rápido no veo problemas no? Es que no sabía qué más meter, ya sabéis que los tengo poco pensados xD Al final Bella se ha arriesgado a contárselo a Rody... juju xD De este me gusta especialmente cuando Bellita rompe la hoja del libro ehehe, es que me imagino la cara de Rody si llega a estar delante xDD y me partía. Y la de Lucius también, con el bicho. Ohhh... ahora releyéndolo la del beso de Sevie en Hogwarts xD Estuve pensando en algo humillante y lo primero que se me ocurrió fue eso jejeje, podría explicar también porque Sev odia tanto a Bella ahora no? xD Oishhh... la 1 y media otra vez jajajaa, esto es un desastre. Quiero que llegue el finde con urgencia, o las vacaciones de Navidad ya puestos. Además se me empieza a acumular ya trabajo... y en vez de pasar apuntes estúpidos estoy aquí escribiendo xD Mi madre seguramente pensará que muy mal, pero yo digo ¿qué mejor manera de aprovechar el tiempo? xDDDD**

**Venga, nos vemos a todos en los próximos reviews. Mientras, voy a contestar los de este xapi. Espero subir el siguiente también prontito.**

**Joanne**

**CONTESTACIONES A LOS REVIEWS** (Estoy muy, muy contenta. En apenas un par de días he conseguido muxos reviews xD graxias a todooooos!)

-**Ibiza**: la primera y encima no se te corta el review! XD Tú ya vas adelantada hahaa, eres una lectora con privilegios de msn XDDD y como ves salen mortis. Haciendo memoria de mi plan creo que falta alguno más por salir. Rab no tenía pensado que fuese importante (si meto mi rollo de Bella-Rab-Rody ya se me hace serio el fic jjeje), aunque tal vez lo meta en alguna escena juju. Esta contestación es bastante estúpida, pork ahora mismo estoy hablando x msn contigo xDDD en fin, bss tia!

**-Talhos**: jaja, tu review fue el que más me sorprendió, ya te lo conté XDD es que me hizo tantaaaaaa ilusión! Hacía un montón que no te pasabas por mis historias hehe. A ver si este xapi te gusta también, y weno xD parece que lo de "callate" se nos ha ocurrido a muchos en varias situaciones (me lo comentaban en otro review creo hehe). Abre muchas posibilidades, es cierto! XD espero verte prontito x el msn : ) xitooos!

**-Mina**: uhhh, un review tuyo y no te he tenido k coaccionar xDD bah, tia, en serio, es que no sé... mi imagen de bella se está modificando poquito a poquito... en los ultimos fics me está saliendo algo rara . a como la ponía en el principio xD pero weno, está way k te guste. Nos veremos esta tarde supongo hehe, hoy he estado pensado hacer cosas en los weavers, así que me tienes que ayudar juju. RODY RODY ES COJONUDO XDDDD terminala tu en el proximo review, anda xDDDDDD

**-Silence**: wapiiiisima! Hehe, me alegro de que te haya gustado el fic xD la verdad es que ni el titulo ni la idea son mios, pero una hace lo que puede jejeje. Me ha entrado obsesión por este fic xD además los xapis son tan cortitos que en una noche los escribo, es genial. X cierto, pa cuando te animarás a otro de cissa? Estoy necesitada de fics de cissa wenoooooss... quiero fics tuyos xDDDD

-**Bellatrix Black**: wolaaaa! Ajajaa, sí, es que es raro ver a Bella en una posición tan inferior verdad? XD el caradura de Sirius la tiene completamente a su merced, y encima le hace parecer loca! XDDDD pobre bellita... en el fondo fondo muy fondo es una victima juju. Weno, espero que este tb te guste! Bss!

**-Angie Crowe**: siii, pues bueno, el 12 de SDY sigue ahí, a ver si este fin de semana que tengo un puente muy muy largo lo termino. Yo creo que sí podré, así que posiblemente para la semana que viene lo tendréis ya subido : ) Ya era hora, verdad? XD soy una mala escritora T.T tantos meses han pasado yaaaa... uf. Tu en cambio si que eres una lectora fiel haha, me anima muxo saber que te pasarías por mis historias originales si me animo con alguna. A ver qué se me ocurre xD en fin, lo dicho, muxos besos y gracias por tu review! Xitosss! PD. De la canción... "so real these voices in my head" xDDD a k me recuerda? Jejeje.

**-AnnaTB**: a ti te gusta k bella kede mal eh? XDDD a mi tambien haahaha, es genial verla ponerse tan furiosa, me rio un monton xD Sé que están siendo cortitos, pero me temo que dado lo que tengo pensado sobre este fic van a ser todos del estilo T.T no pretendo hacer nada largo para eternizarme, sino algo ameno q me entretenga y tambien os entretenga a vosotros. Espero estar consiguiéndolo, aunque sea un poquito. Besos!

**-Akasha**: Ihhhh espero que te conectes esta noxe xD jooo todo el finde sin hablar contigo. K haré con Rab (también conocido por "mi gordo" xDDD)? Ainnss, a ver cómo me las arreglo xD en fin, lo que te decía, q si, la verdad es k se pueden sacar situaciones divertidas, pero estoy a 0 T.T se me han ocurrido pokitas... ya veré si añado algun xapi mas, aún no sé. Creo q esta noche me pondré con la escenita medio lemon juju xD tengo ya el principio del xapi escrito, y me he kedado cuando tienen que empezar, xq ayer era muy tarde y me quedé bloqueada xDDD yo espero que tambien actualices hoy eh? Jeje, como no subas nuevos bella-sirius no tendré mas remedio que rerererererererererererereleerme de nuevo yo te diré xD

**-Sara Fénix Black**: hahaha XDD había dejado esto en proyectos pendientes, y el otro día echando un vistazo de repente lo vi y lo recordé y me dije "coño, me apetece escribirlo" xD asik aquí lo tienes, tia. Es estupendo que te este gustando eheheh, no es mi estilo de Bellatrix esta la verdad xDD pero weno, hay k meter cosas nuevas, no: ) A ver si te parece este xapi tambien bien hehe, ya me contarás. Muxos beshitos!

**-Lily Dark Black**: ohhh me ha parecido interesante la idea de "bella confiando su vida a Voldemort"… mmm, weno, yo creo q en realidad ella no ha tenido opcion xD me refiero además a que la vida de Bella es de Voldy desde que se unio a los mortis... no sé, es una cosa que me ha dado hoy que pensar en clase xD Y fijate que a mi me parece que Rody en este fic está rarísimo XDD weno, ya lo verás en el segundo xapi. Al tener que meter comedia con Sirius y Bella, Rody me sale muy muy muy raro XDDD espero que de todas formas esté bien jeje. Un besito!

**-Dream-Kat**: XDD tu comentario respecto al rating me ha exo gracia hahaah, te dejaré con la intriga... sólo te adelanto que será en el xapi 3, y que seguramente lo subiré este finde xD Siii es surrealista jajaja xD dios, no estoy acostumbrada a escribir este tipo de fics, pero me rio un montón XDD ohh, y si, el portatil es que es genial xD no sé qué haría sin él XD no podría escribir! K tragedia T.T juju, pero afortunadamente lo tengo haha, y mis padres ni se enteran XDDD en fin, muxos besos tia: )

**-Revitaa:** weeeee wolas wapa! K tal te va todo? Genial tu review ;-) me alegro de que te haya gustado el principio jeje. Es estupendo verte por aki. A ver si por los weavers te veo tambien en el concurso! No te animas? XDD venga, mujer, será divertido!


	3. Capítulo 3

**N/A. Uf, voy a xapi por día xD En el rol de HP (donde manejo a Bellita y Rody) estoy teniendo una conversación muy, pero que muuuuuyy interesante con Sirius y me he quedado con las ganas de más de esta pareja xD Ha vuelto mi eterna obsesión! T.T**

**En fin... en este xapi se ve el lemon, de ahí el rating : ) juju, ya veréis xDDD La verdad es que estoy toda emocionada con este fic hehe, sois siempre los mismos (mis fieles lectores! XD) las que dejáis reviews, pero todas rapidísimo... me estáis malacostumbrando xD**

**Este finde tengo puente (lunes, martes y miércoles) y per collons que tengo que estudiar, porque sino estoy viendo que se acumula todo, pero aún así espero escribir por las noches... o por las tardes, ya veré (ya me he hecho un horario juju... ahora tengo que cumplirlo xD). Me gustaría dejar terminado el 12 de SDY y el 4 de este. A ver si esta vez cumplo mis propósitos hehe.**

**Joanne**

**EN OCASIONES... OIGO A SIRIUS**

**CAPÍTULO 3**

-¡No me he vuelto loca! –bramó Bellatrix, recorriendo de arriba abajo la habitación, histérica perdida. Apoyó con un golpe violento sus manos en la mesa, mirando a Rodolphus fijamente a los ojos-. Te digo que no estoy mintiendo. Tengo a mi maldito primo en mi cabeza.

"_Dice la verdad."_

-¡Cállate!

-No he dicho nada –respondió con fría y estudiada calma el hombre.

-Le decía a Black –soltó de sopetón Bella, dejándose caer en la silla sin ganas, como si estuviera agotada-. Le oigo en mi cabeza, y no se calla.

"_Me encanta joderte, primita."_

-¿Ves? Ya está otra vez –exclamó.

-No, no veo nada –dijo Rodolphus-, pero empiezo a creer que o te has vuelto loca o dices la verdad.

-¿Para qué me iba a inventar algo tan estúpido?

"_Un respeto."_

-¡Cállate!

-¿Otra vez? –preguntó el hombre, alzando levemente las cejas, después de escuchar a su mujer hablar por segunda vez aparentemente sola. Bellatrix puso los ojos en blanco, dándole a entender que la situación no le hacía ninguna gracia-. ¿Y qué quieres que haga?

-En esos malditos libros tuyos tiene que venir algo sobre el velo, seguro.

-Apenas unas breves menciones –respondió con su típica tranquilidad-. Se sabe que el velo es una puerta al mundo de los muertos, pero nadie que ha entrado ha logrado salir.

-¿Y por qué justo Black sí? –preguntó desesperada Bellatrix-. ¡Justo él!

"_Es un don."_

-Por algo el velo está en el Departamento de Misterios. Está sometido a continua vigilancia y estudio.

-¡Un estudio que no sirve para nada!

Rodolphus observó atento a su mujer durante unos segundos, en silencio. De pie ante él, parecía muy alterada, demasiado. Su demacrado rostro nunca había recuperado la belleza de su juventud, y ahora parecía más hundido y descarnado que nunca.

-Habría que decírselo al Señor Tenebroso.

-No –se negó en rotundo Bellatrix. Ese era el único punto sobre el que estaba segura.

-Si es verdad lo que dices...

-¡Por el amor de Dios, Rodolphus, "hablo" sola! –exclamó, haciendo el gesto de las comillas con los dedos, mientras en sus labios se formaba una mueca-. ¿De verdad que aún no me crees?

-No sabemos lo que está pasando, ni cómo va a afectarte –continuó, ignorando las últimas palabras de su mujer-. Tú también lo has pensado, Bellatrix, por eso no quieres contárselo.

-Si sospecha me matará.

-Has dicho que Black puede leer toda tu mente, lo que incluyen los planes... Si consigue salir, si puede moverse, no dudará en informar a la Orden del Fénix.

-¿Te crees que no lo sé? –preguntó Bella furiosa, dando un nuevo golpe en la mesa con el puño.

Rodolphus permaneció en silencio, contemplándola fijamente, su rostro imperturbable.

"_¿Cómo has podido casarte con él?"_

-Parece que estuvieras insinuando que me suicidase –susurró Bellatrix, recelosa.

-Es una posibilidad... un último recurso –respondió con cautela Rodolphus, consciente de la furiosa mirada que su mujer clavaba en él-. Es demasiado arriesgado, Bellatrix.

"_Es tu oportunidad de dar la vida por Voldemort, primita. ¡Siempre has soñado con eso!"_

-¡Claro que no! –cortó, mirando después a Rodolphus-. Sirvo más viva que muerta. No pienso suicidarme.

-Si se entera te matará él.

"_Da gusto como los malos pagan la estúpida fidelidad de algunos. Eso te pasa por idiota."_

-¿Y me vas a delatar? –preguntó Bella con seriedad, fingiendo no haber oído a Sirius, aunque lo cierto es que no cesaba de repetirse esas palabras. Sabía que el Señor Oscuro prescindiría de cualquier mortífago inútil, traidor y que pusiera en peligro su causa. Ella podía, tal vez, pertenecer a ese último grupo... Tal vez. Y si así fuera, daría igual que hubiese dedicado toda su vida al Lord, porque ya poco importaba.

-Miraré a ver qué puedo descubrir antes –contestó finalmente Rodolphus.

-¿Y luego...?

-Luego ya veré.

Bellatrix se quedó en silencio, mirándolo fijamente.

Puso los ojos en blanco.

-Parece como si estuviera dejando mi vida en tus manos.

-Es que lo has hecho.

"_Ahí le doy la razón ¿sabes?"_

-Tú no quieres que muera –se arriesgó a decir la mujer en voz baja, con cierta sensualidad.

Rodolphus se limitó a contemplar como ella se iba acercando, como se pegaba a él y...

"_¿Qué pretendes hacer?"_

-¿Acaso no me ves? –susurró entrecortadamente Bella, un temblor de placer recorriendo su cuerpo cuando escuchó la voz asqueada de Sirius en su cabeza. Rozó con increíble lentitud los labios de su marido, notando sus alientes calientes mezclarse en el aire.

"_¡Me niego! No pienso ver esto."_

-Cierra los ojos.

"_¡No tengo!"_

-Lástima...

-Pareces una loca –constató Rodolphus, llevando una mano a la nuca de Bellatrix, una mano que se entrelazó con su pelo negro y que descendió por su espalda, pegándola a él. Bellatrix salvó bruscamente la distancia que separaba sus labios, su lengua entrelazándose con la ya conocida de él, húmedas, salvajes.

"_¡Noooooo!"_

Los gritos de Sirius resonaron en su cabeza, y Bella sonrió, separándose un momento para volver a capturar los labios de Rodolphus, sin darle tregua. Sus manos agarraban la túnica de él, impidiéndole separarse, posesivas.

"_¡He dicho que no! No, no, no, no."_

-Sí –contradijo Bella en su tenue susurro, apenas inaudible, rompiendo el beso.

-Un momento.

Rodolphus se separó de ella. Sin prisas fue ejecutando un hechizo sobre cada puerta, dejando la biblioteca completamente cerrada, mientras Bellatrix escuchaba las risas de Sirius en su cabeza.

"_Te ha dejado con todo el calentón."_

La mujer sonrió con confianza, dejándose caer en el sofá, desnudándose ante los horrorizados gritos de su primo.

-Ahora viene.

"_¡Qué no, no quiero presenciar esto!"_

-Vas a ver todo lo que yo vea –le dijo Bellatrix riendo, disfrutando del cambio de situación. Todo lo que había estado aprovechando Sirius ese día se volvería en su contra.

Se incorporó, poniéndose de rodillas en el sofá cuando Rodolphus se acercó a ella. Deslizó sus manos por los hombros de ella, por sus brazos y parte de su espalda. Estaba aún demasiado delgada por Azkaban, pero a esas alturas poco importaba ya.

"_¡Te veo todo!"_

-No te escandalices...

Bella rió de nuevo, pasándoselo en grande. Hizo que Rodolphus descendiese, hasta quedarse con la rodillas apoyadas en el sofá. La mujer, al tenerlo a su altura, volvió a besarlo, profundizando aún más el beso que antes.

"_Ahg."_

Se tumbó, sintiendo el peso de Rodolphus encima de ella. Las manos de él recorrieron sus pechos, su vientre; su boca recorrió su esbelto cuello, ascendiendo por la línea de la mandíbula hasta volver a encontrar sus labios.

-¿Te gusta?

Rodolphus se acercó aún más a ella, su respiración provocándole un hormigueo en el cuello.

-¿Se lo dices a él o a mí?

"_A mí; es obvio."_

Bellatrix se limitó a esbozar una sonrisa sesgada, sus manos empezando a buscar la forma más rápida de desnudar a su marido.

"_Asqueroso."_

A cada palabra de Sirius, Bella aumentaba su fogosidad, aún más excitada. Le divertía sobremanera el justo castigo al que estaba sometiendo a su primo.

Justo cuando iba a decir algo, Rodolphus le puso violentamente una mano sobre la boca, acallándola.

-Me estás poniendo nervioso –dijo, instantes antes de penetrarla.

Bellatrix se mordió el labio inferior, ahogando un gemido.

"_¡No me jodas!"_

**N/A. Nunca mejor dicho xDDD Ainnnsss, Bellita se ha vengado xD muchos me han mencionado que os gustaba que Sirius mandase, pero weno... Bella no es de las que se quedan de brazos cruzados, sabe dar donde mas duele xD Pero tranquis, que las cosas vuelven a la normalidad ya: es decir, un Sirius muy coñazo y una Bella histérica xDD Espero que aún así esta escenita os ha gustado... Me ha costado un montón hacer a Rody en este fic sin que me saliese demasiado OOC con respecto a mis anteriores de él, porque como Bella y Sirius tenían conves aparte de coña, pues me cortaba todo el rollo de las conves Bella-Rody. Me ha quedado algo extraño la verdad, pero weno, no se puede tener todo xD Es que claro, en los dos primeros eran prácticamente Bella-Sirius solo, y eran más fáciles, pero al meter nuevos personajes y tener dos conves paralelas la cosa se complica, porque tengo que estar atenta para ver dónde puedo cortar una con un comentario de Sirius o de Bella contestando a Sirius sin que quede mal.**

**En un inicio pensaba hacer más explícito el lemon, pero bah, al final me ha quedado muy suavecito. Creo que bajaré el rating a T mejor, porque no es para tanto. La verdad es que no sé para que sirven los rating, porque nadie los respeta jajajaja.**

**Y creo que aquí me despido ya. Bueno, avisar a los que le interesen que hay concurso de FanArts y de Historias Originales en los Story Weavers (link en mi bio), por si alguien le interesa. Tenéis mucho plazo, hasta Navidad, así que hay tiempo de sobra si os apetece participar. Espero que os animéis, porque el último la verdad es que estuvo muy bien jeje.**

**Joanne**

**CONTESTACIÓN A LOS REVIEWS**

**Dream-Kat: **Yo una mala influencia? . Si soy un angelito... juju, la mala es bellita, que me posee xD eso, eso, tu coge el portatil y escribe mucho (recuerda que necesitas una historia para el concurso xDD). Jjajaa, así que te parece invencible pero humillada? XD vaya, me ha gustado esa descripción... jiji, me encanta dejarla mal... pero tiene que ser con estilo xD en fin, muxos besos!

**Ibiza**: juju, si Snape se atreve a besar a Bellita en el rpg... le dejo sin cerebro (y ya sabes dnd tienen el cerebro en el rol los tios, verdad? XDD) aunk dudo que me tenga que preocupar por eso la verdad Xd Estoy aki contestando a todo correr para ver si me da tiempo a subirlo xD k tensión, si es que encima os cuento tonterías jejeje... como siempre. Me has exo un buen resumen del xapi 2 XD y además completo (x una vez no se cortoooo yujuuuu!). Ya te dejo tiaaa! Jajaja, k me subo en media hora a vestirme. Xitos!

**Angie Crowe**: Siii, aquí Siri está más dominante... y a Bellita la he puesto algo loca xDD Rody también me ha quedado raro, pero creo que es por necesidades del fic. No podía meterlos en discusiones como EBDJ o LDP porque tonces perdería el tono de humor : ) pero weno, rody siempre será sexy-rody jiji. Ohh, estoy deseando continuar con SDY, pero no puedo escribir esta noxe, porque me voy ahora que he quedado... a ver si cuando vuelva sigo escribiendo, o sino mañana... el caso es que me he propuesto tenerlo para antes del miércoles! (animo, animo) xD besos!

**Akasha**: weno... he contabilizado y aún queda un día para que vuelvas... XD sigo sin haber hecho lo de los posts, menudo lío que es, pero nada, lo conseguiré mauahahaahah! XDD creo que añadiré otro lemon, como me dijiste...weno, no sé, porque luego cambio de opinión cada dos por tres xDD siempre me pasa lo mismo (y como dice talhos, los fics tienen vida propia jejeje tiene toda la razón). Yo estoy deseando ya leer más fics tuyos eh? Hasta cuando durará la espera? T.T necesito urgentemente siri-bellita... uhh, escribe otro one-shot mauahahha xDDDDD xitos!

**Vampisandi**: jeje, si, seguiré prontito SDY (a ver si lo tengo para antes del miércoles jeje). En fin, me alegro que te esté gustando. En cuanto no haberte pasado por el 1 no te preocupes, tu concentrate ahora en los examenes : ) yo ya sé que siempre estás por aquí rondando jeje. Muxos beshitos jeje, y wena suerte con los exams! A ver si los terminas prontito, que son un asko.

**Salazar Lestrange**: Como ves me leiste la mente... de hecho hay dos o tres lectoras q lo hicieron xDDD rody ha tenido tema con bella jajajaajajja XDD pobre siriusin, tiene que ser... bastante horrible su situación xD en fin, pues no, no me pase por los nuevos que tienes. Es que creo que yo tuyos solo lei los de Bella (¿para cuando otro por cierto? Juju). Veamos, no me pasé por la votación esa... yo es que slash si leo no suele ser ni con sevie ni luci ni ninguno de estos. Me inclino por los merodeadores : ) me gusta más. Lo dixo, muxos besos, y gracias por el review! PD: Me dejaste el mismo review 2 veces... xDD te doy las gracias x 2 entonces jejeje.

**Silence-Messiah**: xDDD muxas graxias por tu opinión, tia, es por lo que me he animado a subirlo jeje. Ya lo has leido... asi que weno, tu a esperar al 4 supongo xD a ver si lo tengo prontito : ) supongo k si. Muxos besitos!

**Dark-Tsubasa**: weeee... wolas! XDDD me he reido con tu review…. Asik me observas? Jjajajaja, k tia, estas como una cabra xDD jeje, weno, me alegro de que te haya gustado... aki esta el rating M... algo suave (lo bajaré), pero tal vez añada otro xapi con lemon. Ains, aún no sé xDDD en fin, muxos besos y a ver k te parece este xapi!

**Lily Dark Black**: Sí, ya vi el nuevo de cartas. A ver si mañana me paso y te dejo review jeje. Ohh, pues no sé si mi expresión mejor xD la verdad es que en este fic no cuido muxo la forma de escribir como hago en otros fics jeje. En cuanto a la idea de las viñetas me parece estupenda... tu escribe, escribe : ) Um... la idea de Rody está bien. Tú ten en cuenta que mi Rody y mi Rab son completamente inventados, así que tu puedes hacerlos como quieras. Aun así, me parece buena idea lo que me explicaste... la verdad es que nunca me he puesto a analizar lo que sienten rody y rab hacia Voldemort... es algo que pensar detenidamente, xq ellos también entraron en azkaban con tal de no negarlo... un buen punto sin duda. Jajajja, tu eres otra de las que me mencionó en los reviews que pasaría si se acostase xD me hizo muxa gracia, pork ya tenía el xapi escrito y fue como si me leyeseis la mente jejeje.. a ver k te parece!

**AnnaTB**: XDDD ya veo que te reiste con el xapi ejjej, genial, genial! Eso es justo lo que quiero conseguir : ) la verdad es que son situaciones bastante tipicas las que pongo, pero weno xD se hace lo que se puede. Espero que este te guste también! Un beso!

**Quenya-Marauders**: weeee nueva lectora: ) esta es la parte favorita de contestar reviews jeje. He visto que tienes como autora favorita a Nynia xD nunca lei nada de ella, pero estoy metida en la orden de las mortífagas con ella ejejej, dibuja estupendamente! Adoro sus fanarts! XDD ya me estoy enrollando jejeje, en fin, te dejo, a ver q te parece este xapi!

**Revitaa**: ohh si xD pobre bellita y el bicho juju, eso merece un fanart sin duda xD es genial que te presentes tia! Me has animado el dia, y ya encima me dices que estas haciendo publicidad jeje, genial! Te lo agradezco un monton! Ahora estoy dedicándome a hacer el banner para hacer publi de los concursos jeje, a ver si se anima mas gente :) espero que al menos se apunten muchas de las personas del concurso pasado. Muxos besos!

**Talhos**: jajaja, tio xD wen review, wen review XD me ha gustado muxoo juju... ya me estabas pidiendo el 3, asik aki lo tienes! A ver si te gusta : ) xitosss!


	4. Capítulo 4

**N/A. Estoy seriamente emocionada con este fic jujuju xD reviewwwsss, venid a mí jeje. Muxas graxias a todos, me estáis animando un montón : )**

**Esta semana es way xD Mis padres se van a China (sí, sí, no es coña... y me dejan aquí ¬-¬), pero weno... no todo es malo. Para empezar eso significa que estaré 10 días sin que me den el cñz de si tengo que subirme a dormir pronto, que para mi cumple (que es el 16 jiji) podré quedarme a dormir a casa de una amiga y salir hasta tarde (bieeennn!) xD Hay muxas muxas ventajas, podré escribir más juju. Y es que de este fic sólo quedan, según lo que tengo pensado, 4 xapis más, pero es que de verdad que no quiero alargarlo... quiero continuar con Amnesia y SDY, y tal vez empezar la secuela de Black Mirror... ains, no sé. Tengo varios proyectos en mente, pero antes me tengo que quitar trabajo de encima, porque es que además yo no sé cómo lo hago, pero ya se me empiezan a acumular apuntes y todo que pasar a limpio xDDD qué absoluto desastre. Tengo fiesta hasta el jueves, así que espero adelantar trabajo.**

**Mientras, os voy dejando con este nuevo xapi. A ver qué os parece :)**

**Joanne**

**EN OCASIONES... OIGO A SIRIUS**

**CAPÍTULO 4**

"_Este es el despertador automático."_

Bellatrix se removió en el sillón, girándose de forma que los rayos del sol no le diesen en la cara, e ignoró deliberadamente los patéticos intentos de su primo por despertarla.

"_¡Despierta ya, coño!"_

La mujer abrió los ojos, incorporándose de inmediato, mirando alrededor por un momento asustada.

"_Bien, ya era hora."_

-¿Dónde está Rodolphus? –preguntó, llevándose la mano al antebrazo, cubriéndose en parte el tatuaje de la calavera y la serpiente.

"_¡Vístete!"_

-¿Dónde está?

"_Y yo qué sé. Tenías los ojos cerrados, no podía ver nada."_

Se levantó desnuda, y se dio cuenta de que las puertas seguían cerradas. Se agachó a rebuscar entre su túnica que se había caído al suelo y, con un suspiro de alivio, se dio cuenta de que su varita seguía ahí. Tal vez su marido había salido... tal vez no hubiese hecho ninguna tontería.

Pero seguía sintiendo la quemazón, y cada vez más furiosa. El Lord se estaba impacientando. La esperaba.

"_¿Por qué lo preguntas?"_

-La Marca.

"_¿Te está llamando?"_

Bellatrix se dio cuenta de que el tono de Sirius había cambiado, de que se había vuelto serio de pronto. Ya no estaba bromeando.

Cogiendo la túnica, se la puso, y con un movimiento de varita abrió la puerta que daba al pasillo. Lo recorrió mientras su primo seguía preguntando.

"_¿Adónde vas?"_

-Tengo que coger unas cosas –respondió ella sin dar más detalles, apresurando el paso. Llegó a su habitación, la que compartía con Rodolphus. No estaba muy amueblada, y no gozaba de personalidad. Una cama de matrimonio, un armario, un espejo y una cómoda. Eso era todo-. Aquí tampoco está.

Había tenido la leve esperanza de que su marido estuviese en la habitación, pero un simple vistazo le sirvió para ver que no era así.

"_¿Y qué pasa?"_

No contestó, y conociendo a su primo tampoco pasaba nada. No tardaría en darse cuenta de sus sospechas.

"_No insinuarás que..."_

-La Marca me abrasa –confesó Bella con una mueca de dolor, mientras buscaba una túnica limpia para vestirse..

"_¿Te ha traicionado?"_

El tono socarrón de su primo fue aún peor que el pensar que Rodolphus podía haberle ido a contar lo de Sirius al Señor Oscuro. ¿Sino que otra explicación podía tener el que la llamase con tanta insistencia?

-No lo ha hecho.

"_Es lo que estás pensando."_

-Cállate.

"_Ayer te arriesgaste en vano contándoselo, porque no te ha podido ayudar."_

Intentando recuperar parte de su confianza perdida, porque Sirius estaba diciéndola justo lo que ella temía, sonrió con malicia.

-Bueno, en vano, en vano... yo no exageraría tanto.

"_No hace falta que me recuerdes lo de anoche."_

Bellatrix rió, más por enfurecer a Sirius que porque la situación le resultase divertida. No podía dejar que él se impusiese a ella de aquella manera, era algo que no podía permitir.

En cuanto estuvo lista en apenas unos minutos, se apareció en el sótano de una enorme casa.

"_No veo."_

-_Lumos_.

"_¿Dónde estamos?"_

Decidida a no desvelar por su boca ese secreto, Bella subió los pocos escalones que la separaban de una puerta. Si Sirius quería saber dónde estaban, que se molestase en rebuscar en su mente.

-Llegas tarde –silbó una voz fría, que paralizaba la sangre.

-Lo siento, mi Señor –se disculpó Bellatrix bajando la mirada, sin añadir más explicaciones. Cerró por completo la mente, decidida a que su Lord no descubriese nada de la presencia de Sirius. Aunque si Rodolphus se lo había contado ya...

-Después de lo del Ministerio dije que te daría una nueva oportunidad, Bella.

Intentando reprimir el escalofrío de miedo que amenazaba con recorrerle todo el cuerpo, la mujer intentó olvidarse de lo peligrosaque sonaba la voz del Señor Tenebroso. Ahora estaba completamente segura de que Rodolphus había hablado... Su Señor le había dado una nueva oportunidad y ahora consideraba que con lo de su primo le había traicionado.

"_Mala suerte."_

Era injusto... ¡Aquello no era una traición! Ella no había querido tener a Sirius en su mente. ¡Si la primera interesada en sacarlo de allí era ella!

"_No es santo de mi devoción estar aquí tampoco."_

Por eso precisamente había acudido a Rodolphus...

Había cometido un gran error.

-Sí, mi Señor, lo recuerdo –respondió sumisa. Empezaba a sentir la sangre descontrolada por su cuerpo, el terrible frío que la invadía cuando sentía miedo... terror.

Porque no quería morir.

-Reunirás a un grupo de mortífagos e irás a por los Bones –ordenó Voldemort.

"_¿Qué?"_

Bellatrix estaba tan impactada que alzó la vista, coincidiendo sus ojos con los rojos de su Señor. Inmediatamente cayó de rodillas, bajando la cabeza.

-Puedes coger a todos los que necesites, pero esta vez no quiero fallos.

-No los habrá.

"_¡No te atreverás!"_

-Ahora vete. Quiero que sea esta noche.

Incorporándose, y haciendo una nueva reverencia, Bellatrix salió de la sala, cerrando la puerta tras ella. Una vez se encontró sola, se apoyó en la pared, demasiado agitada siquiera para pensar en nada más que en lo equivocada que había estado... en que su Señor volvía a confiar en ella.

"_¡No puedes matarlos!"_

-Claro que sí, y lo haré –afirmó completamente convencida la mujer, fríamente.

"_Pero no... Los Bones no..."_

-Me da exactamente igual quiénes sean, Sirius. Me limito a cumplir órdenes.

"_Pensabas que te iba a matar."_

-Sí, pero no lo ha hecho.

"_Casi hubiera sido mejor."_

**N/A. Cortito... y con mucho menos humor, pero espero igualmente que os haya gustado. Ahora es cuando de verdad empezamos a ver como va a encontrarse Sirius viviendo la vida que vive Bellatrix... y la vida de Bella no es divertida. Se basa en asesinatos, racismo, servidumbre... Aún así, no creo que este tono serio dure mucho, no os preocupéis. El próximo xapi es el del ataque, y volveremos a ver a Bella perder los nervios... esta vez de verdad xD En el sexto vuelve el humor juju, con nuevas referencias al beso Bella-Sev de pequeños jeje, que parece ser que hizo bastante gracia : ) Ains, pero no os voy a adelanta acontecimientos. En este xapi también era importante Rody... ¿os habéis creído que la había traicionado? Jeje, weno, ya descubriremos a dónde ha ido xD será importante para la trama... Es un personaje que cada vez me guste más, aunque este no sea el sexy-sexy rody de mis otros fics. Da igual, al menos yo agradezco que aparezca jeje.**

**Adoro a mi padre xD hoy me ha comprado x mi cumple un disko duro nuevo de 400 GB XDDD con eso tengo resueltos mis problemas de espacio de pc de por vida ya MAUAHAHAHAHAAHAHA XDDDDD calma, calma... no nos emociones juju. A ver si los aprovecho para pasar apuntes a limpio hahahha, ya llevo mazo cosas de retraso. Esto me desespera. Odio estudiar.**

**Joanne**

**CONTESTACIONES DE REVIEWS**

**AnnaTB**: Ohhhh... pensaste q la iba a traicionar? XD hehe, es que sexyrody es muxo sexyrody, xa k engañarnos juju. En fin, la verdad es que si actualizo rapido este xD pero a ver si subo ya el de SDY... que creo k no cumpliré lo de subirlo mañana. A ver qué puedo hacer. Al menos para esta semana tengo k tenerlo listo. Espero que te gusta este nuevo : ) ya me dirás. Xitos!

**Silence-Messiah**: xDD da igual, tu di tacos hahaha xD k no me escandalizo juju. Dios, qué malo es sexyrody... hace pasarlo mal a bellita eh? XDDDD nada, nada... si es k nadie le comprende (joanne abraza a sexyrody), en el fondo es un amor jiji. Nus vemos!

**Dream-Kat**: pero mola humillar a bellita... juju, si es k es muy mala xD q recursos tiene hahaha... se aprovexa de sexyrody para vengarse... y sexyrody acepta XDD eso es lo mejor del asunto. Si es que mi imagino la escena, bella hablando sola... dios, k loka! X cierto, tu escribe... si te pilla tu madre haces k no la oyes, te levantas asi como muy despacio y sonámbula te vas a la cama xDDD puede k cuele. Asegurate antes de cerrar el word x si acaso escribias algun lemon juju.

**Sara Fénix Black**: weeee k bien que te hayan gustado xD lo mas importante es que te gusten a ti, que eres quien la q tuvo la idea hehe. La verdad es que me estan saliendo tal vez demasiado cortitos, pero weno... espero que no importe muxo. En este como ves la cosa toma un tono un poco mas serio, pero vamos, que yo creo (según lo k tengo pensado al menos) que durará poco. Uhhh... si, si, sirius se vengara xD no te preocupes.

**Lily Dark Black**: viste mis reviews? La viñeta me encanto, en serio juju, estupenda! Sheee... si es que bella es muy mala... de todas formas no me extraña q te vaya contando que la trato muy mal, después de haberle metido a sirius en la mente yo creo k me odiará ya x siempre xD me la tendrá jurada... tendré que andarme con cuidado jiji. Bss!

**Bellatrix Black**: Sheeee... este lo subo rapido, no como SDY XD pero weno, espero tenerlo aun asi para esta semana. Esta noxe escribiré sin falta varias escenas mas juju! Me alegro de que te hayan gustado, hehe, y graxias por tus review en el 2 y el 2!

**Revitaa**: tienes razon xD lo de la duxa es una buena idea jejeje. La verdad es que si me pusiera a alargar los xapis podría meter un monton de escenas pekeñitas graxiosas, pero weno, estoy yendo como muy por encima. Espero que no quede mal T.T hehe. Veamos, sirius ve lo que ve bella, ademas de poder practicar la Legeremancia en su mente sin capacidad de que ella lo bloquee, y la escucha cuando ella habla. Es lo unico que se me ha ocurrido... puede k mas adelante se me ocurra algo xD no se.

**Dark Tsubasa**: ohhh, asik me he imaginado todo eso? Uhh, tendré que asimilarlo, parecia muy real lo que decias en tu review XDDD hahaha, graxias por dejarme un rr tan caxondo tia xD si es que me rio yo sola hehehhe. Espero que este tambien te guste, aunk sea menos gracioso... pero wenu jiji. Beshitoooss!

**Mina**: weeee eso eso tu haz el fanart tia xD ya esta semana creo k subiré el 12 de sdy (tu dame el cñz para recordármelo), asik espero que te lo leas eh? XDD ainsss ya no se que decirte. Haces unos reviews tan extensos como ixa xD en fin, este sabado fiesta (estoy en crisis... me coincide con el Madrid-atleti tiaaaa! CRISIS T.T)

**Angie Crowe**: ohhh sería estupendo que participaras en el concurso : ) que bien, espero que te animes. pasando al fic, pues si, al pobre rody le va a dar algo en breve XD los dialogos paralelos... jaajaaj, es que debe cortar bastante el rollo eso de ver a la tia con la k te estas acostando que habla sola xD menos mal k al final se impuso y le tapo la boca hahaha. A ver a dnd se ha ido ahora... juju, si es k como se le crucen los cables puede entregarla a voldy xD ohhh k miedo! XDDD ya veréis k pasa hahaha. Xitooos!

**Salazar Lestrange**: siiii, se va a encontrar a sevie xD juju, ya verás, ya verás xDD ya me pasaré a leer examen (weno, el resto de tus fics), pork lo cierto es que los tengo guardados en el pc y no los leo T.T si ves k no tiene review mio, es que no lo he leido hehe. X cierto, respecto a los one-shot para mandar te refieres al concurso? O a k? Es k me he perdido hahahaha XD si es al concurso solo se puede presentar uno, pero weno, estoy segura de que te saldrá muy bien aun asi. Muxos besos y graxias x el review!

**Kailey Hamilton**: ohhh, no habia pensado en k rody ayudase a torturar a bella hahaha, pero tienes razon! El sabe lo k pasa x la mente de bella, sabe k se esta acostando con el x torturar a sirius... jiji me encanta xD weno, en esta como ves hay conve con voldy... pero bella es lista, no va a dejar k voldy descubra que tiene a sirius en la cabeza hahaha... se tiene k morder la lengua para no contestar a siriusin XDDD mas de una vez le habria gustado hacerlo. Mas cositas... weno, la relacion rody-bella es algo rara, tiene muxo fondo sexual hehe. La verdad es que este fic, que en un principio es tan de coña, me ha exo pensarme k sienten rody y rab respecto a voldy y a sus ideas... ellos tambien fueron a azkaban x el... juju xD cuestion interesante sin duda, tengo k pensarla detenidamente. Muxas graxias por el review!

**Akasha**: xiii xD fue por este fic por lo que se me ocurrio pensar k sentia rody respecto a voldy juju. Si es que no le entiendo ni yo... XD creo k antepone a Voldemort a todo, pero... que no es solo sexo XD es como una atracción muy fuerte, no se, algo raro (hay k tener en cuenta k dudo que puedan amar... seria algo como "el amor morti" ajaajajaj). A ver si hago el lemon dnd corte el rollo siri jiji, mira k es malo xD y lo de la asociación de investigadores sobre el velo (AISV) jajaaj xD eso me ha exo graxia. En fin, aki toy hablando contigo x el msn jeje. Animo el ventilador! Xitooos!

**Ibiza**: weeee macro reviewwww xD dios tia, a ver si empiezo la secuela de BM, sep, en cuanto termine con este fic supongo. Jajja, dios, si es k mira k es genial el bella-sirius. Estoy todo frustrada xq no se me ocurre un one-shot dnd liarlos, y llevo keriendo hacerlo semanas... x eso en parte kiero hacer el del matrimonio. Ainsss... jajaja, a ver si esta noxe escribo. Hace muxo tb k no actualizo amnesia... no estudio... no nada xD k vaga k soy haha. Weno, tu ve a escribir honeydukes, y ya me cuentas. Xitosss!


	5. Capítulo 5

**AVISO: Os pido por favor a los que dejéis reviews tanto en este xapi como en el resto de historias que tengo que os registréis, porque ahora han prohibido contestar reviews dentro de los xapis, y tengo que contestarlos con la nueva zona de respuestas que hay (os llegará mi respuesta a vuestro mail. Es tipo slasheaven). Si no os registráis, no podré contestaros.**

_N/A. Crisis xD llevo tanto sin actualizar mis fics largos que he tenido que releerlo antes de continuarlo. Siguiendo el frikismo post-película (me encantó, por cierto, voldy roolz!) pues aquí estoy tras subir una nueva viñeta de Saña jiji. En fin, poco hay que contar: puta universidad xDDD me lo paso demasiado bien, vuelvo agotada y a dormir xD no doy abasto con los fics. Llevo sin escribir un montón. Me ha vuelto a entrar la neura del Bella-Sirius. Me apetece escribir la secuela de Black Mirror, pero aún tengo que pensar bastantes cosas, y además no quiero empezar nada nuevo sin antes terminar alguno de los largos que ya tengo. Tengo que meditar todo esto seriamente... Me voy a proponer aunque sea subir a un xapi por semana, porque sino lo llevo claro òó_

_Joanne_

**EN OCASIONES... OIGO A SIRIUS**

**CAPITULO 5**

-¡Dios, cállate ya, por lo que más quieras!

"_¡No podéis hacerlo!"_

-Aquí no se puede elegir nada, Sirius. He recibido una orden, y pienso hacerlo.

"_¡Los Bones!"_

-Como si fuera mi marido, me da exactamente igual –respondió Bellatrix cortante. ¿No se daba cuenta de que ahí no había elección posible? Era una orden, una nueva oportunidad que el Señor Oscuro le estaba brindando-. Además, Sirius, para qué engañarte, los Bones no me importan lo más mínimo.

"_¡Pero a mí sí!"_

-¿Y no crees que eso me da más incentivos para querer matarlos?

Bella esbozó una sonrisa cruel, que Sirius obviamente no pudo ver, aunque se la imaginó.

"_Hija de puta."_

-Sí, Sirius, lo que tú digas –masculló-. Pero ¿sabes? Amelia Bones no nos ha puesto las cosas nada fáciles. Va a ser todo un placer matarla... y por estar aquí abrumándome con tu presencia, será especialmente dolorosa y larga, para que puedas recrearte con el espectáculo.

-¿Bellatrix?

La mujer se volvió de inmediato, la palidez acudiendo a su rostro al ver que desde la puerta le hablaba un extrañado Malfoy.

-Lucius.

-¿Interrumpo algo? –preguntó con astucia, recorriendo la habitación con sus ojos grises.

-¿Ves a alguien más? –soltó Bella.

"_Admite que te sientes un poco ridícula..."_

Bellatrix apretó los puños y se mordió la lengua. Era lo único que podía hacer para controlarse, para no revelar su secreto delante de Malfoy. Eso sí sería su ruina.

-Ya estamos todos –dijo Lucius secamente poco después, aún registrando suspicaz la habitación.

-Ve a decirles que se preparen –ordenó, lanzándole una mirada furiosa-. ¡Ya!

Lucius la miró desafiante, a lo que Bella sonrió con desdén. Sabía que le jodía que ella estuviese al mando de la misión. Tras el fracaso en el Ministerio, el Señor Oscuro estaba aún si podía ser más furioso con Malfoy que con ella.

Al escuchar el ruido que hizo la puerta al cerrarse, Bellatrix se dejó caer agotada por la tensión en la silla que tenía al lado.

"_Qué autoritaria."_

-Cállate. No te quiero oír decir ni una sola palabra más.

"_No pienso dejar que mates a los Bones."_

-Ya me gustaría ver cómo vas a impedírmelo.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

"_¡PARA!"_

Bellatrix detuvo el paso, cerrando tanto los puños que se hacía daño.

-¿Qué pasa? –preguntó Rodolphus, que la seguía-. No es momento para...

La mujer lo miró, dándole a entender con la mirada lo que pasaba por su mente, lo que estaba teniendo que soportar... lo que ya casi no podía soportar más.

Estaban de camino a casa de los Bones. Se habían aparecido en un callejón trasero, a salvo de miradas indiscretas, y ahora caminaban silenciosos por una callejuela que pegaba con la verja de piedra de la casa.

-Rabastan, Lucius. Entrad por la puerta trasera –ordenó Bellatrix, ignorando los gritos de Sirius que se sucedían una y otra vez en su cabeza-. Debe estar en el segundo piso. Se ve luz.

-Sí.

-Hay aurores –añadió, vislumbrando una silueta en el jardín, sentada en unos escalones que daban a una terraza-. Que no os vean.

"_¡Mierda, no!"_

Bellatrix sintió la mano de Rodolphus apretarle el hombro, en un vano intento de recordarle que tenía que controlarse.

"_¡No puedes matarlos!"_

-No lo aguanto más –masculló Bellatrix en voz baja, sibilante, cuando estuvieron a solas-. No lo soporto.

-Concéntrate en la misión.

-¡Te digo que no lo soporto!

Y al instante siguiente le ardía la mejilla por la bofetada, y Rodolphus la miraba despreciativo.

-Estúpida. Vas a hacernos fallar.

Bellatrix se volvió rápida, algo asustada, al escuchar pasos sobre la hierba dentro de la parcela.

-¡He escuchado ruidos! –exclamó uno de los aurores, avisando a uno de sus compañeros.

"_¡JA!"_

Antes de que pudiera decir nada, Rodolphus había agarrado a Bella por el antebrazo y tiraba de ella para salir de ese callejón sin salida.

-¡_Desmaius_!

Uno de los aurores cayó inconsciente sobre el césped por la maldición de Rodolphus. Bellatrix preparó su varita, sabiendo que la misión pendía de un hilo. Todo por su culpa.

"_¡Os van a atrapar!"_

Pero la mujer, jadeante, ni se molestó en contestar a un Sirius triunfante. Sus sentidos estaban todos puestos en los aurores que tenía pisándole los talones; en la luz encendida del piso de arriba, donde se hallaba su objetivo. El objetivo del que dependía su vida. Lord Voldemort no toleraría un nuevo fallo.

-¡_Expelliarmus_! –bramó uno de los aurores, y el rayo les pasó rozando-. ¡Detenedles!

Mierda. Estaba saliendo todo fatal. A esas alturas ya debían estar avisados todos los aurores que vigilaban la casa, y seguramente Amelia Bones ya se habría dado cuenta...

-¡Salgamos de aquí!

-¡No! –gritó Bella, soltándose de su marido-. ¡Hay que matarla!

-Idiota, nos van a atrapar.

Pero Bellatrix ya había salido corriendo y había abierto la puerta de la casa tras dejar fuera de combate a uno de los aurores, que ahora yacía desmadejado en el suelo. Cruzó el vestíbulo, vacío, y subió las escaleras corriendo.

"_¡No!"_

-¿Qué pasa?

-¿Dónde está? –soltó Bellatrix, girándose de inmediato hacia Rabastan, que acababa de aparecer por una de las puertas. Al parecer habían estado registrando la casa, asegurándose de que no había aurores.

-¿Y Rodolphus?

-¡Abajo! –explicó apresuradamente, escaneando el pasillo a toda velocidad, hasta dar con la puerta donde posiblemente estaba Amelia-. ¡Los aurores nos han descubierto!

"_¡Y por tu culpa!"_

-¿Qué? –soltó Lucius, incrédulo.

-¡No dejéis que suba ninguno! –ordenó-. ¡Voy por ella!

Escuchó bajar las escaleras a los dos mortífagos, y los gritos en el piso de abajo se intensificaron. Tenía que darse prisa.

Abrió la puerta de golpe, descubriendo a una aterrada Amelia que justo cogía su varita de la mesa. El rayo destrozó un jarrón que había al lado de Bellatrix, y ésta apresuró a lanzar un contramaleficio que Amelia consiguió parar con asombrosa rapidez. Estupefacta por las habilidades demostradas, Bella perdió unos preciosos segundos que Amelia usó para atacar. El rayo la lanzó hacia atrás, haciéndola chocar con la pared del pasillo, dejándole sin respiración.

"_¡No tienes nada que hacer!"_

-Eso te crees tú –masculló en voz baja, incorporándose con algo de dificultad y volviendo a entrar en la habitación-. ¡_Desmaius_!

Amelia detuvo la maldición con un escudo en el último momento. Bellatrix la observó durante un segundo: su mandíbula fuerte demostraba mucha seguridad provocada por el terror. No estaba combatiendo contra ninguna aprendiz.

-¡_Crucio_!

Ahora sí le alcanzó. Amelia cayó al suelo, soltando la varita, retorciéndose de dolor entre agudos gritos que brotaban desgarradores de su garganta.

"_¡NO!"_

-Lo que te prometí –murmuró en un susurro casi inaudible, pero supo que Sirius la había oído.

"_¡Déjala!"_

-¡Están arriba!

Bellatrix se desconcentró al escuchar el grito de uno de los aurores, y las pisadas rápidas subiendo las escaleras le hicieron apartar por completo su concentración del cuerpo de Amelia, que temblaba descontroladamente en el suelo.

-¡Paradlo!

Reconoció la voz de Rodolphus de inmediato, a pesar de estar amortiguada por la máscara de mortífago. Lo siguiente fue un grito, y el fuerte golpe provocado por alguien que caía por las escaleras.

Su mirada volvió a Amelia, justo a tiempo para ver que había terminado de recuperarse, y que ahora la apuntaba con su varita.

-¡_Expelliarmus_!

El hechizo le dio en todo el pecho. La hizo chocar con una vitrina, y soltando un jadeo sintió que los cristales rotos se le clavaban en la espalda y en los brazos.

-¡Es Él! –exclamó de pronto una voz desde el piso de abajo, aterrorizada.

"_Ha venido."_

Bellatrix abrió los ojos impactada. Ya no le importaba estar desarmada. No le importaba estar a merced de la mujer, que ahora también mirada a la puerta alarmada. Lo único preocupante era el saber que el Señor Tenebroso estaba allí, con ellos, cuando se suponía que la misión era cosa suya.

Le dolía la cabeza por el brutal golpe, y veía todo borroso, pero aún así intentó levantarse cuando vio al Lord entrar en la sala.

-¡Amo!

-Cállate. Otra vez...

-¡No, no! –negó desesperada. Otra vez no.

Fue como si Amelia despertase entonces. Cruzó la habitación corriendo, rodeando una mesa, viendo como Voldemort se le acercaba.

"_¡Dios, no puede ser!"_

El rayo verde chocó contra la pared, descascarillando la pintura, que cayó al suelo, manchando la alfombra. Amelia lanzó hechizos a Voldemort, en un último intento desesperado por salvar su vida.

Bellatrix disfrutó enormemente de la expresión de terror de su cara.

"_¡No dejes que lo haga!"_

-_Avada Kedavra_ –repitió el Señor Oscuro, y esta vez la luz si dio en su víctima. Amelia cayó al suelo, como una muñeca de trapo.

El silencio inundó la sala. Un silencio peligroso.

-Mi Señor... –murmuró Bellatrix desde el suelo, poniéndose de rodillas.

-Tardabáis demasiado –masculló Él, lanzándole luego una mirada de desprecio con sus ojos rojos, que puso a Bella la carne de gallina por el pánico-. Ahora entiendo por qué.

-Los aurores nos vieron... No fue nuestra culpa. ¡No pudimos hacer nada!

-Inútil, tenías órdenes claras.

Bellatrix bajó la cabeza, tragándose sus palabras. Sabía lo que le esperaba. Tras lo del Departamento de Misterios había sido igual. Notaba la furia contenida en la voz del Señor Oscuro.

-Sal de aquí.

A la mujer ni se le ocurrió pensar en sus heridas, ni en el dolor o la debilidad que estás el provocaban. Cogió la varita y salió de allí rápido, quedándose en el pasillo. Vio salir a Voldemort, envuelto en ropajes oscuros, su mirada rojiza deteniéndose un breve momento en ella, penetrante. Bellatrix se encogió.

Vio que el Lord cerraba la puerta con un hechizo inaudible, esbozando una sonrisa algo cruel.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Bellatrix estaba tumbada en su cama, la habitación a oscuras. Hacía varias horas que había vuelto ya. Sus heridas estaban ya curadas... al menos por ahora. Sospechaba que pronto tendría nuevas, esta vez provocadas por el Señor Oscuro. Mucho más terribles, sin duda.

-Sirius... no hace falta que disimules. Sé que sigues ahí –dijo en un susurro, que resonó algo tétrico en la habitación.

Nada en su mente. Bella sonrió segura de sí.

-Tendremos que matar más a menudo si eso sirve para callarte entonces.

"_Asesina."_

Riendo, la mujer pronunció la sonrisa.

-Sabía que saltarías con eso.

_N/A. Omg... las 5 y media de la madrugada XD mañana me tomo puente por toda la cara, así que tampoco me preocupa, pero como mi padre me vea aquí puedo darme por friki muerta T.T en fin, aki tenéis el xapi. De longitud más o menos como los anteriores jeje  eso no pienso cambiarlo, ya lo sabéis. Me gusta ir a xapi por noche. Tenía la intención de terminarlo este puente de escribir, y luego si eso dejarme xapis de reserva para la semana k viene, que posiblemente no escriba nada. A ver si me inspiro jiji. Ya solo quedan 2 xapis mas._

_En fin, como dije, contestaré los reviews que me dejasteis con el nuevo método, y no aquí, que ya no se puede. Si alguno de los rrs fue anónimo y me preguntabais algo, pues contestaré en la nota de autor, así que posiblemente os interese leerlas si es vuestro caso._

_Este xapi es raro... las luchas me cuestan mucho, Voldy me cuesta aún más, y la verdad es que todo el fic se me puso patas arriba. En principio pensaba hacer k Bella matase a Amelia, pero luego lei que se sospecha que fue Voldemort (aunque en realidad este fic es diferente del sexto T.T pero bueno), así que lo cambié. Esto provocó ciertas dificultades, porque tenía que haber un motivo por el que apareciese voldy, y entonces ya vienen los problemas para Bella. Pobrecita._

_Me gusta Rody. Dice mucho con tan pocos gestos. El Bella-Rody es una de mis parejas favoritas. Me encantan. En el próximo xapi veremos más sobre él, y tb sobre Snape... jiji._

_Ha sido difícil meter a Sirius. Con comentarios frecuentes corría el riesgo de repetirse mucho, además de cortar a lo salvaje las escenas de acción. Espero que sus pocas frases os gusten y tal._

_Bueno, he revisado rrs para ver si alguien me preguntaba algo importante sin estar registrado, pero no ha habido preguntas, así que solo contestar a **Kailey Hamilton**, que solo decirte que espero que me pases ese fanart del que me hablaste ;-)_

_A los demás, muchos xitos! Espero que os guste también este xapi, aunque también el tono sea más trágico._

_Joanne_


	6. Capítulo 6

_N/A. Estoy desesperada por hacer un Bella-Rody, y ando algo escasa de ideas, porque quería que solo fuese una conve... En fin T.T no se me ha ocurrido nada, así que sigo con este, que en este xapi sale Rody jiji. En este fic digamos que siguiendo un breve guión improviso bastante, pero bueno, se hace lo que se puede. A ver qué me sale en este xapi._

_Joanne_

**CAPÍTULO 6**

**EN OCASIONES OIGO A SIRIUS**

Interesante noticia, sin duda. Los ojos de Bellatrix volvieron a leer las pocas frases que mencionaban la poco llamativa muerte de un trabajador del Departamento de Misterios (que al parecer había desaparecido hacía unos días) entre la sangrienta matanza que había habido en Hogsmeade hacía un par de días.

"_¿Quince?"_

-Sí –respondió Bellatrix con indiferencia, concentrada en otros asuntos-. Una pena.

Entrecerró los ojos, de pesados párpados, pensativa. Tan... casual. Por eso mismo hasta parecía estudiada. ¿Qué hacía un Inefable en aquella zona residencial que habían atacado? Los habían vigilado, a todos, y no tenían noticia de ninguno viviendo allí. Y además había desaparecido... Era la típica forma de actuar de los mortífagos, pero ella no había tenido noticia de ningún plan que tuviese relación tan directa con el Ministerio.

Cuanto menos era curioso.

La puerta se abrió, y Bellatrix clavó sus ojos en Rodolphus unos silenciosos instantes. Se mantuvieron la mirada, antes de que él cruzase el umbral para acercarse a ella, que estaba sentada en el sillón.

Tan sutil... exactamente como él.

"_No volváis a empezar."_

-Tengo una duda –empezó Bellatrix, echando la cabeza hacia atrás, para poder mirarlo cuando él se puso a su espalda. Le tendió el periódico, y él lo cogió, pero Bella no lo soltó-. ¿Un Inefable?

-Veo que te has dado cuenta.

"_Parece que habláis en clave."_

La mujer sonrió levemente ante el tono molesto de su primo.

-Lo mencionan en la tercera hoja.

-Lo he leído –replicó con calma-. No pensé que lo reconocerían.

Soltando una carcajada, Bellatrix tiró del periódico, acercando a Rodolphus, que se inclinó sobre ella apoyando los brazos en el respaldo del sofá.

-¿Tan mal lo dejaste?

El hombre llevó una mano a la garganta de su mujer, deslizando sus yemas con suavidad por ésta.

-No lo suficiente.

-¿Y qué buscabas?

"_Locos. ¡Todos locos!"_

-Información sobre el velo –explicó secamente-, pero no me dijo nada que nos interesase. Al parecer se está estudiando una posibilidad de paso intermedio entre el mundo de los muertos y el de los vivos.

-¿Ahí es donde estaría Black?

"_Con que formalidad me llamas cuando estás delante de tu marido..."_

-Parece ser que sí. Los que se quedan en ese estadio establecen una especie de contacto a veces con el exterior.

"_¿Y por qué tú?"_

-¿Por qué yo? –repitió Bellatrix inmediatamente, furiosa. ¿No había mentes en las que poder meterse? Ese mocoso de Potter, o el patético amante de los Muggles, o... ¡cualquiera! Pero no. Tenía que haberla elegido justo a ella.

"_¡Eso digo yo!"_

-Te dije que no había podido descubrir mucho –respondió secamente-. Tampoco pudo decirme cómo sacarlo de tu mente.

"_Pues sí que ha descubierto mucho."_

-¿Y ahí fue cuando lo mataste? –preguntó en un susurro Bella.

-Sí –dijo él, rodeando con su mano el cuello de ella-. Ya no me servía para nada.

-Rodolphus...

Notaba la mano apretando un poco más en su garganta.

-El tiempo está pasando deprisa, Bella.

-Lo sé.

-¿Qué vas a hacer?

-Aún no –murmuró, evadiendo la pregunta. Capturó sus labios con pasiva agresividad, iniciando un beso lento y profundo, que Rodolphus no alargó demasiado. Se quedó a escasos centímetros de ella, mirándola con sus penetrantes ojos.

-Ya has puesto en peligro demasiadas cosas –dijo en un susurro algo peligroso, a lo que Bella enrojeció ligeramente, humillada.

Un carraspeo los interrumpió. Rodolphus se incorporó, dirigiendo su vista hacia la puerta.

-Snape –masculló Bellatrix.

"_¡ÉL NO!"_

-¿Qué has puesto en peligro? –inquirió con suavidad-. Pensé que el fracaso de los Bones fue porque los aurores os descubrieron, no por tu culpa...

-¡Y no fue por mi culpa! –soltó cortante, levantándose del sillón-. Y como bien sabes ella murió, así que...

-No por tu intervención, según tengo entendido –apuntó con acidez, entrando en la habitación.

"_La verdad es que tiene razón, admítelo."_

-Cállate.

Y la verdad es que no sabía a quién de los dos se lo decía.

-No estás en posición de ordenarme nada, Bellatrix. El Señor Oscuro no está precisamente contento contigo.

La mujer lo fulminó con la mirada, incapaz de rebatir ese hecho, que era completamente cierto.

"_Cómo odio que tenga razón..."_

-Yo ya he terminado aquí –dijo Rodolphus, lanzando una significativa mirada a su mujer antes de salir de la sala, dejándolos a los dos solos.

-¿Qué quieres? –preguntó Bellatrix, en el tono más desagradable que pudo poner.

"_Molestar un poco. Es una afición que Snivellus sigue conservando a pesar de los años."_

Lo intentó, pero no pudo evitar reírse ante el mote con el que Sirius había bautizado al mortífago. Intentó recomponerse lo más rápido posible, convirtiendo su risa en una sonrisa algo sarcástica.

-Veo que los rumores sobre que estás rara... más de lo normal me refiero –añadió Severus cínico, tras una breve pausa-, son bastante ciertos.

-Lárgate.

Snape avanzó un par de pasos más, sin dejarse intimidar por la agresividad de Bellatrix.

-Es curioso –comenzó-, porque no consigo nunca que los miembros de la familia Black confíen en mí, cuando hasta el Señor Tenebroso lo hace.

"_¡Porque no estamos locos, obviamente!"_

-No has dado precisamente muestras de lealtad, Snape –espetó secamente Bella.

-¿Y entonces por qué Él confía en mí?

"_Porque Voldemort sí está loco_."

Ahí Bellatrix se quedo sin respuesta. No podía darla, no podía admitir al que ahora era uno de los mortífagos más cercanos –por no decir el más cercano en esos momentos- a su Señor, que pensaba que éste estaba equivocado. Eso sí sería una auténtica locura.

-No sé por qué te extrañas. ¿Tan difícil de comprender es que ni Sirius ni yo te creamos?

-Narcisa lo hace.

-Mi hermana es más Malfoy que Black.

-Y el idiota de tu primo está muerto.

Lívida. Sintió perder todo el color de su piel. Había hablado de Sirius en presente.

"_Menuda pillada. Nunca pensé que diría esto, pero..."_

-¡Ya lo sé!

-Tú fuiste quien lo mató. ¿Por qué no ibas a saberlo?

Intentando controlarse, Bella respiró hondo, poniendo orden a sus ideas. No podía seguir el juego de Snape. Necesitaba sangre fría, y ante todo no desvelar que Sirius estaba vivo... relativamente. Eso era lo primordial.

-Ya sé que está muerto –repitió, esta vez con más calma.

"_Parece que saboreases las palabras. Serás puta."_

-Pero eso no es motivo para que no hablemos de por qué no confiaba en ti. ¿Por qué tenía que hacerlo?

-Porque Dumbledore cree que aún estoy de su lado.

"_¡Será traidor! Lo sabía."_

-¿Y por qué voy a tener que creer yo que estás del nuestro? –preguntó Bellatrix fríamente-. Juego a dos bandas... bastante peligroso ¿no crees?

-Son mis órdenes, y a diferencia de ti las cumplo como debo.

"_Ahí te da dado... ¡Venga, ataca!"_

Bellatrix apretó los dientes, furiosa. Sirius la trataba como a un jodido perro. No sabía a cuál de los dos odiaba más.

-A uno estás engañando –añadió, ignorando su respuesta anterior. Marcó mucho la última palabra, elocuente, refiriéndose a que ella iba a estar vigilándolo de cerca. Ya podía hacer y decir lo que quisiese, que no pensaba confiar en él nunca. Los traidores recaen, y son siempre peligrosos. Sobre todo uno como Snape.

"_Una lógica aplastante, Bellatrix."_

-Creo que aún no has entendido que lo que tú opines me es indiferente. Yo sólo respondo ante el Señor Oscuro, y no ante ninguno de sus servidores. Servidores que, dado el caso, ostentan menos poder que yo.

-¡Yo soy la mortífaga...!

-Eras –le rectificó ante su mirada furiosa-. Y por el camino que llevas últimamente, dudo que consigas que vuelva a confiar en ti. Con un poco de suerte tal vez incluso tengas el honor de morir a sus manos. Un fallo más, Bellatrix, sólo uno, y me atrevo a suponer que no te lo negará.

-¡Serás...!

Pero Snape ya se había ido, sin ni siquiera dejarle tiempo a replicar.

"En serio, no sé cómo pudiste besarlo."

-¡Que fue él!

Flashback 

Bellatrix pasó pausadamente la hoja del enorme tomo de Transformaciones. Era de noche, y leía aburrida. Se había planteado irse a dormir, pero no tenía nada de sueño. Perder el tiempo dando vueltas en la cama le resultaba bastante frustrante, y había decidido aprovechar el tiempo haciendo algo útil, como estudiar para los TIMOS, que ya estaban a la vuelta de la esquina. Estaba encontrando el libro soporífero, más que de costumbre, y esperaba que fuese como una droga. Al día siguiente tenía que madrugar.

Enfrente suyo tenía a Snape, que trabajaba en silencio, escribiendo en los márgenes de un libro. Pociones, para variar. El porqué estaba él ahí ya Bella ni se lo preguntaba. A veces parecía que el chico no necesitaba ni horas de sueño. El tono de su piel cetrina aparecía más acusado que nunca a esas horas de la madrugada, bajo la luz de las velas.

Sus ojos coincidieron un breve segundo, y Bellatrix sonrió ligeramente antes de apartar la mirada y volver a su libro.

Snape era raro hasta para ser Slytherin.

Se inclinó hacia atrás, balanceándose sobre las dos patas traseras de la silla, jugueteando con una pluma entre sus dedos. Contempló distraída la mezcla de colores de ésta, antes de darse cuenta de que Snape se había levantado y estaba delante suyo, sus ojos oscuros clavados en ella fijamente.

-¿Qué...?

Pero los labios de él posados bruscamente sobre los suyos le cortaron las palabras.

Estupefacta, paralizada, y ante todo sorprendida, se echó hacia atrás, intentando apartarse de él, con la sola idea en la mente de que no quería besar a Snape.

¿Cómo iba a recordar que había estado balanceándose sobre las patas de la silla hasta ese momento?

¿Cómo iba a acordarse de que había soltado el borde de la mesa cuando la besó, el borde al que había estado sujetándose para no perder el equilibrio?

Bueno, se acordó de todo, pero ya era demasiado tarde.

Y como a cámara lenta, empezó a caer hacia atrás.

Fin del Flashback 

"_¡Fue tan ridículo!"_

No soportaba más las risas de Sirius. Se lo imaginaba, burlándose de ella, como siempre había hecho. Se lo imaginaba llorando de la risa, apoyado en Potter, porque ya habría perdido las fuerzas por la descontrolada risa.

"_¡Habría dado cualquier cosa por verlo!"_

-Ese idiota de Snape... –masculló Bellatrix, dejándose caer en el sillón-. ¿Cómo se le ocurrió? Encima fue tan...

"_¿Humillante?"_

-Cállate –cortó, que no deseaba que le dijese justo la palabra que había estado buscando.

"¡Lo mejor fue cuando bajó Rodolphus por el ruido a ver qué había pasado y te encontró en el suelo!"

_N/a. xDDD No sabía cómo poner el beso, pero finalmente se hizo la luz en mi mente... a eso de las 7 y media de la madrugada xD o mañana, debería decir ya. Mis padres no están. Estoy aprovechando su ausencia para desarrollar mi horario de verano muajajajaa! Pensé que no lo terminaría... pero lo hice! Otro xapi en una noche, qué orgullosa me siento. _

_Pobre Bella T.T Rody la tiene cogida por los cojones, y Snape no la deja vivir xD como podéis ver a los que habéis leído HBP, me he guiado mucho por el xapi 2 (mi favorito, por supuesto), pero de manera más corta, entrando menos en detalle, y mucho peor, dado que mi control de los personajes (sobre todo de Snape) es bastante inferior al de JK. Pero me siento contenta por como ha quedado Snape. Se le ve que domina sobre Bella, que es principalmente lo que quería demostrar jiji._

_Empiezo a encontrar que la historia tiene muchos puntos flojos xD argumento que no cuadra, etc, pero la verdad es que mientras lo haga un mínimo pequeño, me doy por satisfecha. Quiero una historia de humor entretenida, no un relato de miles y miles de xapis donde todo tenga que cuadrar a la perfección._

_Bueno, mi ansia de relación Bella-Rody se ha visto aplacada, y tb he metido algún indicio de Bella-Siri xDD pero es que esa pareja es tan tan tan implícita aquí que podría decirse que prácticamente no hay. Pero bueno, ya subiré otro fic sobre ellos. Si mañana escribo el 7 habré cumplido mi objetivo y habré terminado este fic! Yuju! No sé cuál empezaré ahora. Tengo que meditarlo. Posiblemente actualicé los largos, y luego tal vez empiece el de Black Mirror._

_Ains, no sé. ¿Alguna sugerencia y/o propuesta de reto?_

_Joanne_

_PD. ¡Acordaros de dejar rrs firmados!_


	7. Capítulo 7

_N/A. Bien... una vez más, mi historia vuelve a tener vida propia. Se supone que en el xapi anterior tenía que haber sido Bella quien matase a Amelia... Bella no tenía que haber fallado la misión. Así Voldy no tendría que castigarla U.U Pero como todo me sale mal, pues ale, yupi. A escribir torturas se ha dicho... me salen mal. No me gustan, peeeeeeero Dream-Kat me dio una idea que implicaba Bella-Sirius muy muy suavecito, y no pude resistirme T.T qué mala es la debilidad._

_No puedo evitarlo. Si alguien sabe inglés y le gusta Bella que busque fics de Sionnain (en no está, pero si en restrictedsection y en toujourspur. Si alguien quiere los links que me agregue y por msn o mail se los paso). Hace unos Bella-Rody que son... depravados, pervertidos y muy morbosos. Estoy completamente enganchada._

_Debería estar entre las sábanas. Mañana SI madrugo. Son las 12. Snif. Llevo menos de 9 horas despierta... T.T ultimos resquicios de mi horario de verano. Levantarse a la hora de comer no es bueno. Ahora no tengo sueño, y no quiero dormir, y sí escribir. Así pues, a escribir se ha dicho. Muaja!_

_Xitos! Joanne_

_PD: Me encanta el final del xapi anterior xDDDD No sé si lo dije. Es tan jodidamente humillante. Tengo la escena en mi cabeza. Me encanta mauahahahahaa!_

**- Joanne carraspea** –

**¡Os presento el último capítulo de esta historia**!

**- redoble de tambores -**

**EN OCASIONES OIGO A SIRIUS**

**CAPITULO 7**

Su sangre era como cristal helado, clavándose en sus venas, en sus arterias, destrozándolas a cuchilladas.

Su sangre era como aceite hirviendo, que la abrasaba, que la hacía querer desollarse con sus propias uñas en un intento de calmar ese brutal dolor.

Los gritos de terror, de lágrimas y sangre de Bellatrix resonaban por toda la casa.

Y ella arañó el suelo, desesperada, deseando suplicar que cesara ese dolor, pero no podía hablar. Dolía tanto que su boca se había secado, que no le salían las palabras, y lo único que podía hacer era gritar y gritar, como si se le fuese a desgarrar la garganta.

-Te di una nueva oportunidad –siseó el Señor Oscuro, dejando que durante un segundo demasiado corto Bellatrix respirara-, pero volviste a fallar.

Y el dolor regresó, más fuerte, más cortante y más bestial que nunca. Él deseaba que sufriera, y lo estaba consiguiendo. La mujer se retorció por el suelo, desmadejada, sin darse cuenta de que estaba llorando, porque ni sabía cómo aún podía sentir que la tortura. Se sentía muerta. Y tal vez deseaba estarlo.

-Por favor...

El Lord detuvo la maldición, no por compasión, sino para que ella escuchase sus palabras. Si grita no podrá oírle.

-¿Crees que no estoy siendo suficientemente indulgente, Bella? –susurró con frialdad-. Debería haberte matado. Has estado a punto de enviar a tres de mis mortífagos más leales a Azkaban por tu incompetencia.

-Mi Señor, no... se lo suplico... –balbuceó, aterrorizada.

-Nunca me han valido las súplicas. -Se hubiese arrodillado, hubiese besado el suelo que Él pisase para demostrarle que no tenía servidora más leal, que no volvería a fallarle... pero no podía moverse. Lo único que sentía eran punzadas de dolor, que no remitían, que se mantenían ahí, constantes, recordatorio de la maldición _Cruciatus_-. Sigues viva porque me sigues siendo útil, tan solo por eso. Solo un fallo más, Bella, solo uno, y olvidaré la utilidad que puedas tener.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza, concentrándose en que el Señor Oscuro no descubriese la presencia de Sirius, porque esa sería su sentencia de muerte. Y ella no quería morir.

La mirada de esos ojos rojos, poseídos, endemoniados, era abrasadora. La sentía sobre ella, fija, estudiándola. Lord Voldemort pasó a su lado, y ella sólo alcanzó a ver el bajo de las ropas negras moverse ante ella. Luego el golpe seco de una puerta cerrándose.

La tensión retenida en su cuerpo se liberó. Rodó por el suelo, quedándose de espaldas, como una muñeca destrozada.

"Dios mío."

Bellatrix tragó saliva. Este momento también lo había temido.

La voz de Sirius sonaba profundamente impactada. Ella se imaginó su rostro, sus facciones. Estaría horrorizado.

"Es un monstruo."

-Deberías estar riéndote –alcanzó a decir en un hilo de voz. El pecho le ardía cuando hablaba.

"No."

Le daba igual por qué su primo no disfrutaba con su dolor, cuando la odiaba como la odiaba. No estaba en su mejor momento, y mucho menos lo estaba para intentar comprender la mente de un traidor.

-Si yo fuera tú lo habría hecho –masculló, apretando los dientes. Había intentado levantarse, y había sido como si todo su cuerpo fuese atravesado por miles de agujas.

No podía moverse. Necesitaba a Rodolphus.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Balanceaba entre sus dedos un frasquito pequeño. Lo miraba fijamente, pensando qué hacer.

Se recostó en el sillón, elevando su mirada hasta el techo.

"No te entiendo."

-¿El qué?

"_Llevas cinco putas horas sin moverte con ese frasco. ¿Se puede saber en qué coño piensas?"_

-¿Sabes, Sirius?

"No, no sé."

-Es veneno –murmuró, sonriendo ausente-. Sólo con esta pequeña cantidad una persona moriría de inmediato.

"¡No me digas que vas a dárselo a Snivellus!"

Soltó una carcajada, divertida por la ocurrencia de su primo. Era curioso como odiar a una persona podía unir relativamente a dos enemigos.

-No, no es para él –respondió con calma, volviendo a perderse de nuevo en el ondeante movimiento del líquido-. Es para mí.

"¿Pero qué dices?"

-Oh, sí, y por tu culpa podría decirse. No tendría que hacerlo si no hubieses tenido la ingeniosa idea de venirte a vivir a mi mente –continuó, con un tono de irreal mofa-. Si decido tomármelo ¿pesaría mi muerte sobre tu conciencia?

"Si mueres a saber adónde va mi conciencia. Te recuerdo que mi situación es algo excepcional."

-Pero no has contestado a mi pregunta –susurró con una sonrisa algo cruel.

Y no contestó, pero a ella no le importó, porque su atención se había desviado hacia su marido, que acababa de entrar. Estaba serio, y fijaba su atención en el frasquito de Bella. Ella sonrió levemente, y él alzó las cejas.

-No se por qué pero sospechaba que me habías robado tú el veneno.

"¡Joder, te tiene calada!"

-Los matrimonios lo comparten todo, deberías saberlo –replicó burlona, volviendo a concentrarse en la poción-. Indoloro.

-Sí –aseguró Rodolphus-. Veo que has tomado ya una decisión.

"Más te vale... Llevas cinco horas aquí."

-El otro día casi fallamos por Black.

-Por no controlarte –le rectificó él, sentándose en un sillón individual enfrente de ella.

-Me gustaría verte a ti soportándolo.

"Me haces parecer el malo, cuando la loca asesina eres tú."

Bellatrix esbozó una sonrisa oscura, mirando a Rodolphus de nuevo.

-¿Y a qué esperas?

-Cualquiera diría que quieres librarte de mí. ¿Tan poco me soportas?

"Si me lo preguntas a mí, la respuesta creo que es bastante obvia."

-Sirius, cállate.

Rodolphus la contempló divertido.

-¿Qué te dice?

-Que me odia –respondió Bella con cara de circunstancias, saciando la curiosidad de su marido.

-Apuesto a que te lo repite varias veces al día.

"Te odio."

-Ganarías. –Se quedaron callados, Bellatrix repiqueteando sus uñas en el fino cristal del frasquito-. He estado pensando en si habría otro medio. La verdad es que preferiría no tener que morir. Me resulta algo violento.

"A mí sí que me resulta violento. Todos sabemos que tú irás directa al Infierno, pero a saber dónde voy yo."

-Sería peligroso para la causa si...

-Lo sé –cortó con rapidez la mujer-. Además de que como vuelva a fallar –y si sigo teniendo a Sirius en la mente es muy probable que vuelva a perder el control-...

"Otra vez poniéndome de malo de película."

-No se conformará con un castigo –terminó Rodolphus.

-Eso mismo. Y no creo que sea tan agradable como este sencillo veneno.

-Por otra parte, también es probable que tu primo no pueda ponerse en contacto con nadie –dijo Rodolphus tras una breve pausa, lanzando una mirada tan penetrante a Bella que hasta la puso nerviosa.

-Nadie evitó la muerte de Amelia Bones. Black no avisó a nadie, o la Orden se está volviendo extrañamente incompetente.

"¡No te atrevas a decir eso!"

-¿Entiendo por eso que no avisaste a nadie? –Esbozó una sonrisa de satisfacción, ignorando la expresión de Rodolphus cuando la escuchó hablar sola.

"¡Ahg, te odio!"

-Han pasado varios días desde que Black apareció, y la Orden no ha hecho nada.

-Puede ser que estén intentando que nos confiemos.

-¿Y habrían dejado morir a Amelia Bones? –soltó agria Bella. Eso era algo que tenía claro que "los buenos" nunca habrían permitido de haberlo sabido.

"¡Deja de hablar de ella ya!"

-No podemos hacer nada respecto a Black, tenlo presente –añadió Rodolphus. El mismo había intentado que su mujer no tuviese que morir, pero tenía muy claro que si la causa peligraba por ella, la mataría con sus propias manos-. Tendrías que seguir con él para siempre.

"¡Por Dios, qué mal suena!"

-Y que lo digas –susurró entre dientes, ácida. Éste era el momento de la decisión final. Su marido le había expuesto todo. Sabía que tanto si decidía morir como vivir, él no diría ni haría nada. Nada, a menos que sospechase que Sirius pudiese estar contactando con alguien ajeno a su mujer.

Rodolphus se levantó entonces, y Bellatrix siguió con la mirada su figura mientras andaba por la sala. Se detuvo un segundo, clavando sus ojos en ella.

-Podría haber una forma de beneficiarte también.

-¿Tener a Black en mi mente puede tener algo positivo? –preguntó mordaz, pero le escuchaba, profundamente interesada. Rodolphus nunca hablaba por hablar.

"Ja ja."

-Él fue de la Orden, debe conocer un montón de secretos.

"¿Qué pretende?"

-Supongo. Siempre estuvo muy cerca de Dumbledore –escupió asqueada, recordando la traición de su primo.

Intercambiaron una mirada, y Bellatrix pareció coger su insinuación. Sus ojos despidieron un leve destello de malicia; sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa.

"Otra vez hablando en clave."

-Intenta entrar en su mente, Bellatrix.

"¡Oh, no, no, no!"

La mujer se lamió los labios, consciente de tener en su mano un poder enorme. Era una idea que podía funcionar.

"¡Yo no sé nada! Estuve encerrado en Grimmauld Place el último año. ¡Es imposible que sepa nada!"

-¿Volviste a casa, Sirius? –preguntó con maldad. Y entonces lo intentó. Si ella no podía usar Oclumancia con él, él tampoco debería poder hacerlo contra ella. Se concentró, sintiendo la mirada de Rodolphus sobre ella, y eso sólo le dio aún más deseo por que de verdad funcionase.

"¡No va a funcionar!"

Pero funcionó. Bellatrix se sumergió con facilidad en la mente de Sirius, imágenes, sentimientos centelleando en su cabeza. Vio todo lo que quiso. Lo vio a él de joven, lo vio con sus amigos; se vio a ella, tal como la veía Sirius, y al resto de Slytherins que habían compartido el mismo destino: la Marca los unía ahora a todos. Y vio Grimmauld Place finalmente, y a los miembros de la Orden. Escuchó sus nombres, escuchó secretos.

-Veo que funciona –susurró Rodolphus al ver la expresión de su mujer.

"¡Dios, mierda!"

-Puedo ver _todo_.

-Me atrevo a insinuar que esto será del interés del Señor Oscuro.

"¡No te jode!"

-Qué furioso te veo, Sirius –canturreó la mujer, burlándose descaradamente de su primo. La situación había cambiado, mucho, y le encantaba.

-Estate preparada, Bellatrix. Querrá verte –añadió Rodolphus, caminando hasta la puerta con intención de ir a hablar con el Señor Tenebroso. Sin embargo, se detuvo, volviéndose a mirarla un segundo-. Sólo una cosa más.

-¿Qué?

-No hables sola.

Bellatrix se rió. Nada podría arruinar su buen humor. Le iba a presentar a su Señor a la Orden en bandeja de plata. Eso sin duda compensaría todos los errores, y también el haber mantenido el secreto de la existencia de Sirius en su mente.

"Joder, no puede estar pasando esto."

La mujer se rió aún con más ganas, y ya le daba igual si cualquiera de los demás habitantes de la casa la escuchaba. _Le daba exactamente igual_.

-¿Sabes lo mejor, Sirius?

"¿Qué?"

-Que no solo puedo ver cosas sobre la Orden, sino también muchos secretos tuyos –dijo, y empezó a reírse con más fuerza aún-. ¿Por qué no me dijiste que habías besado a Colagusano?

"¡Dios, fue por un puto juego!"

-Ya.

_N/a. Muahahahhahahah xDDDD no he podido evitarlo. En serio. No he podido .. MUAHAHHAAHAHA! Jajajaj esto es de coña. Veamos, son las 2 y 20. Mañana voy a morir, pero lo he terminado. MUAHAHAHAHHAHA omg... crisis de risa xD k brutal._

_Al final metí la tortura (por sugerencia de Akasha y Dream-Kat, como ya dije arriba), y menos mal, porque sino me habría quedado cortísimo (no me disgusta como ha quedado jiji. Al principio entré en crisis. No sé por qué empecé a hacerla en presente, en vez de en pasado. Tuve que cambiar todos los verbos... puede que alguno se me halla escapado, snif). No sé cómo lo he hecho para sacar tantas hojas de esa conversación. Al final he puesto ahí a Rody hablando y hablando, exponiendo todos los pros y contras jeje, y es que sino ya veía yo que en media hoja me liquidaba el fic!_

_Pero bueno, bueno.. juju, quiero comentarios! Os esperabais este final? Espero que no xD Yo estuve debatiendo todos los finales posibles, y es que había muchos: que Bella se suicidase, que Rody la matase, que viviese con Sirius hasta el fin de sus días y Rody no dijese nada, o que intentase vivir y que Rody hablara, que al final consiguieran librarse de Sirius... Al final elegí el más inesperado creo yo, pero también con más sentido. La verdad es que este fic tiene muchas lagunas. Para empezar es raro que Sirius no pueda leer las respuestas mentales de Bella, y la verdad es que la puse hablando solo porque quedaba más gracioso, pero bueno xD Y lo del velo lo dejo muy mal explicado, pero es que no se me ocurría nada. Lo dejé como "misterio misterioso sin resolver"._

_Me gusta este xapi. Me gusta la tortura, me gusta la conve, me gusta Rody, Sirius está gracioso. No sé, me gusta. Me siento satisfecha de haber terminado el fic así. Espero que vosotros también lo disfrutéis (especialmente Sara Fénix Black, que fue la de la idea)... y espero sinceramente que no me matéis por lo de Peter del final xDD Fue para darle un final caxondo y tal, por nada más. Me imaginaba el típico juego de apuestas y eso, y al pobre Sirius le tocó el gordo... nunca mejor dicho xD pobrexito. Bella tendrá que consolarlo u.u o yo en su defecto jiji._

_Me ha gustado mucho escribir este fic xD he ido a xapi por noche, me encanta. Y ya es uno menos! Un proyecto menos! Bailemos todos! Lalalallalalalalalla (musica)! Weeeeeee... ya tengo menos empezados jojo._

_Ya lo dejo .. es muy tarde. Jeje._

_Joanne_

_**Graxias por los reviews a Ibiza, Talhos, Mina, Silence-Messiah, Bellatrix Black, Angie Crowe, AnnaTB, Akasha, Sara Fenix Black, Lily Dark Black, Revitaa Locatis-Potter, Dream-Kat, Vampisandi, Salazar Lestrange, Dark-Tsubasa, Xanthi, Kailey Hamilton, Marlene, Rika-chan Black, Nury, Tormenta Bohemia, Carly McKinnon, Kirsche, la Hija del Viento y Consue.**_


End file.
